Stargate Legacy Season 1
by whatisname
Summary: This new series carries the torch into uncertain times when the Lucian Alliance attack Earth's colonies. The SGC decide to band together with their friends and allies to end the war as quickly as it takes.
1. Episode 1

Stargate Legacy

note: This is the first of a new series follwing the SGC and it's teams as they go through the Stargate. There are 10 episodes to each season, and another season may follow if the reviews are good enough. This is my first FanFic so any ideas for the episodes, as well as comments and reviews, are always welcome.

Episode One= Heroes

_**P3X-666**_

_**During The Events Of Heroes**_

A windy breeze passed without disturbance on the surface of P3X-666. The leaves of a tree rustled, before an Al'Kesh rammed into the tree. The Goa'uld bomber hit the ground, spraying dirt and debris over the battling factions. Several SG teams battled to hold the Stargate as wave upon wave of enemy jaffa swarmed them. Dr. Fraiser ran through the smoke and weapons fire to locate the cries of an injured airman. She stumbled into a clearing and came face to face with a jaffa, bullet holes riddled down his left arm. He raised his staff weapon at Fraiser as she stood terrified. "No!" yelled someone from her right and was tackled to the ground just as the jaffa fired, missing her. Teal'c appeared, shot the jaffa in the back and said "lieutenant Watson, your assistance is required!". Dr. fraiser picked herself up from lieutenant Watson, who had just saved her life.

"Thanks…" she said before rushing to the injured airman.

_What did I do to deserve this…? _Watson thought, as his mind drifted back to a training exercise.

_**SGC Training Ground**_

_**Before The Events Of Revisions**_

"-and don't let them shoot you, either!" barked O'Neill at the four-strong group of SGC recruits. A sharp "yes sir!" was the reply.

"Your twelve minutes start… now!" he said and ran off. Fires sprang into life amongst the ruined cars and piles of debris. The team of recruits darted through to the warehouse.

"Watson, Bookie, take the left. Lee, with me." Ordered the group's leader, Raymond Peters. They split up into pairs and manoeuvred around the warehouse, before red bolts of energy rained on Watson and Bookie. They stumbled behind a wall and returned fire with the same energy weapons, which looked like ordinary pistols and assault rifles. The firing stopped and they darted to the central room where Peters was waiting for them.

"Took your time…" he said briskly.

"Where's Lee?" inquired Bookie.

"Hit in the face while not paying attention." He replied, "How about you disarm this bomb before it goes off?" he asked in a strained voice.

"Bomb?" cried both Watson and Bookie. Immediately, Bookie started tinkering with it.

He stopped and looked up at Peters and shook his head glumly. Peters sighed before saying: "now we run."

They ran to the exit, in the general direction of the gate when Watson had an idea. He turned on his heel and ran back to the warehouse, shouting down the radio: "I'm going back for Lee!"

Peters responded with a: "why go back and risk your neck for someone?"

Watson entered. He guessed he had at least 2 minutes left and it took 3 to get to the gate. He ran down the path Peters and Lee took earlier and tripped over something sprawled on the ground: it was Lee. Watson bent down and picked up the unconscious woman. He ran at full pelt to the gate when a flash behind him meant that the exercise was over. Putting Lee down, he sat on the bonnet of a rusted Robin Reliant and sighed. "Cheers." Said Lee, making him jump.

"Tiff, you're alright?" he said, confused.

She nodded as Peters and Bookie ran into view, pursued by a not-too-happy O'Neill. "Well done!" the colonel said. He was giving them praise! "You all made an ass of yourself!" …or not.

The colonel stood over the 4 recruits. "Let's review, shall we?" he said mockingly. "First off, you all made it inside safely. Not like the last batch." He was referring to recruit James "thunderpants" Tracey, the only recruit to get his pants set on fire barley 45 seconds into the exercise. "You split up, a good move… but I noticed that when I fired shots at you two-" pointing at Lee and Peters "-you didn't run for cover! Not to mention friendly fire!" Watson and Bookie glared at peters. "But most of you made it to the package. I noticed that you tried to disarm it?" he inquired at Bookie.

"Yes sir, though I couldn't do it sir."

"Why ever not?"

"I was unfamiliar with the technology, sir."

"At least you're honest. Then you ran off, not caring for your fallen comrade, except for Watson, who doubled back. That was when I heard an ass of a comment issued by Peters." Peters suddenly became interested at a bent tin can on the floor. O'Neill continued "I was glad that Watson remembered the saying at the SGC `no one gets left behind`. Unfortunately, he died with Lee while escaping." Watson felt sad. Now he'll never get picked to go on missions through the gate. "You'll get your off-world training assignments in due course, but for now, you're all dismissed!"

_**SGC**_

_**During The Events Of Heroes**_

Lieutenant David Watson stood amongst the group of soldiers, waiting for the Stargate to finish dialling.

"Chevron 3 encoded!" said Sgt. Walter Harriman over the spinning symbols on the gate. General Hammond gave a quick briefing to the assembled group. "a recent report from SG-13 indicates that they are under attack from Anubis' forces. SG-3 is at the scene, taking casulties. Your mission is to extract them from P3X-666 as quick as possible. Do not try to take on the enemy." A chorus of "yes sirs" filled the gate room.

"Chevron 7, locked!" A bubbly mass that represented the formation of an unstable vortex plumed out in the usual `KAWOOSH!` before receding into the rippling event horizon of a stable connection.

"SG teams 1, 5 and 7, God's speed." Said the general as they filed out of the gate room and into the Stargate.

The first thing Watson realized as he stepped out of the event horizon and onto P3X-666 was that something was wrong. a shot of orange weapons fire hitting the gate made him dive for cover.

"It's an ambush! all units, scatter!" yelled O'Neill through the radio. _Concentrate on the mission. _Watson thought as his mind drifted to engage the enemy. His top priority was to protect Dr. Fraiser as she attended to the wounded. He spotted her ducking for cover behind the DHD. Watson ran over to her.

"I see injured over there!" she shouted over the noise of the battle.

"Looks easy!" Watson replied as she pointed to a wounded soldier as he lay slumped and bleeding against a tree. Just then, 3 Al'Kesh's arrived to spice things up a bit. They rained volleys of plasma bombs on the SG teams as they fended off the jaffa. Watson and Fraiser made a dash to the wounded soldier. Assessing that it was minor, she signalled for them to move on. Smoke was issuing from several craters from the bombing run.

Someone must have had a bazooka with them as a large, smoking projectile lodged itself in the cockpit of an Al'Kesh and exploded, causing it to hurtle into a tree, and then the ground, spraying mud and metal everywhere.

Watson stumbled through the smoke and saw Fraiser about to be shot by a jaffa. "No!" Watson yelled as he tackled Fraiser to the ground, although it was to be a simple dive.

Then Teal'c appeared and dealt a deadly blow to the jaffa. "Lieutenant Watson, your assistance is required!" he said.

"Thanks…" Fraiser said before rushing to attend to the stricken airman.

_What did I do to deserve this…? _Watson thought as he jogged after Teal'c.

It turned out that Watson's assistance was required to help stop enemy jaffa from overwhelming the teams at the gate. Watson and Teal'c fired their weapons, cutting the flank of the enemy jaffa down. When they were taken care of, O'Neill shouted over the radio: "all units, fall back to the gate! I repeat, fall back!"

"I need more time to stablize some wounded, colonel!" replied Janet over the radio.

"Alright, all units, hold them off until the wounded are out of here!"

The next thing watson remembered was Dr. Jackson shouting over the radio: "Fraiser's been hit! Help!" Watson and Teal'c darted back to the clearing, only to find a wounded airman, an emotional Daniel, and the lifeless body of Dr. Janet Fraiser.

Somehow, Teal'c, Watson and Daniel carried the airman and Fraiser's body back to the gate, where the remenants of SG-3 were waiting. They all darted through the gate, before the connection was terminated.

_**SGC**_

_**Twelve Days After The Events Of Air, Part 3**_

Colonel Watson knocked on the door to General Landry's office. "Enter" was the reply. Watson entered.

"Ah colonel, take a seat," he did so, "I have read your record, and I have decided to give you command of SG-28."

"T-thank you sir…" said Watson, a little confused.

"No need to thank me, you deserve this." the general replied. "you will need to pick out members for your team, though."

"Yes sir." Watson said as he received the application forms. He smiled at the first name on the list: Dr. Rodney McKay.

"But why, sir?"

"Because we need good men like you out there in charge of these teams, and anyway, it was either this or promotion." the General smiled.

_**Atlantis**_

Dr. McKay had his bags packed the minute the application form went to the SGC. With Sheppard, Teyla and Ronon on SG-2, McKay felt left out. It wasn't his fault that Woolsey wanted him to stay and help catalouge some items they had found. But it was obvious: McKay was smart, the other scientists were not. He had leapt for joy (literaly, much to the rest of the department's relief) when he received an application approval notice, and was already waiting at the newly installed transport rings when they activated, shuntered upwards, re-materialise a man before falling back to the ground.

"Dr. McKay?" asked the man.

"Yes hi. Which team am I on? Is it SG-2, or SG-1?"

"Uh, I'm Col. Watson…"

"Yes, hi. Now, which team?"

"I am the leader of SG-28…"

"_Yes_, hi… which team?" it was clear that he was getting impatient so Watson spat it out.

"SG-28…"

"WHAT? I should be at least on a front-line team!" McKay cried.

"But SG-28 is a front-line team, well, sorta…"

"Oh, very well. I could put my talents to good use, I suppose."

"Excellent! Our first breifing is at 0900 on Tuesday, so you'd better pack-"

"I already have."

"Oh, good." Watson said, noticing the bags. _What am I getting into this time… _he thought.

_**SGC**_

Watson had assembled the rest of the team by Tuesday. SG-28 now consisted of: Col. David Watson, Dr. Rodney McKay, Sina/Motac, the Tok'Ra members of the team, and Sel'Ric, a jaffa. It turned out that the whole idea of SG-28 was to combine an ancient expert, an SGC militry officer, and two other members from Earth's longest allies. During the breifing, they were all introduced, were informed of their mission and all seemed to go well, that is, until the mission started.


	2. Episode 2

Note: I am happy about the few that have put this story as their fav, or adding it as an alert. I have been so busy with stuff to do with college, the cause of which is staying up all night reading FanFiction and not getting enough sleep, therefore sleeping through the alarm and waking up as late as I can possibly be while making it to class by the skin of my teeth. I promise that I will stop these late-nite brain snacks and concentrate on my fans and college, oh and PvZ, Minecraft, Half-Life, Stargate, etc...

Spoiler alert: this episode may contain reference to SG-1 season 9/10, Atlantis season 2-5 and Stargate: the ark of truth.

_**P6Y-986  
><strong>_The Stargate activated in a KAWOOSH! of energy before settling back into a stable wormhole. A MALP emerged from the rippling event horizon and moved down the ramp to the gravel-like ground. A few minutes later, a group of four people exited the gate.

SG-28 arrived at their destination safely. It was clear that P6Y-986 had not seen any form of life for a long time; it was just a roundish ball of rock and magma. Looking around, Watson said "cheery place isn't it?"

"Who are they?" whispered a voice the strangers could not hear.

"They came through the Archonite. They must be Archons!" replied another.

"They do not sound like Archons. The Archonite has taken some to many a place."

"But why do they remain? This angers me."

"Stay calm. We should examine them for any daemons."

"... I see at least two daemons among them. They must be Archons!"

"Agreed. Be careful on attacking them. One of them is powerful."

"Quiet! They are speaking..."

"-And just look at my pants! There's a good layer of dust on them already, and there isn't even a breeze in the air!" moaned McKay.

"Your voice is beginning to irritating me." said Sel'ric. Sina and Watson shared a look.

"Well, sorry if I happen to be in a foul mood today, but I'm afraid it isn't my fault!" snapped McKay.

"Go figure..." muttered Watson. Something shimmered in the air, not far from the frustrated McKay. Sina noticed it first.

"What is that?" she asked, pointing at the shimmering patch of air.

"Just a heat haze..." muttered McKay, glancing over his shoulder. He was wrong, as "heat hazes" do not tend to shoot at people.

"Oh whacko!" cried Watson as they ran for the gate. McKay dialled as Watson and Sel'ric laid down covering fire. Sina was entering their unique IDC when McKay ran through the gate.

"No! The Iris isn't open!" she shouted at him but he went through anyway. Furious, she followed him as Watson and Sel'ric dived through.

Whatisname Presents

Stargate Legacy

Season 1

Episode 2="Guess Who I Saw Today..."

_**G6R-319**_

Watson and Sel'ric tumbled through the gate onto a lush jungle floor. Looking around, they had spotted Sina yelling at McKay.

"Why did you do that? For all you knew, the Iris may have been closed!" a whooshing sound signalled that the gate had shut down.

"But it's not, and this isn't Earth, either, so what is your problem!"

"My problem is that someone so arrogant and ignorant can actually be a member of the SGC!"

"So what's Atlantis then, just background information?"

"SHUT UP!" bellowed Watson. Some birds scattered from the trees. "Right, just be calm... now, where in the universe are we?"

"I... I don't know, I dialled a random address-"

"-Out of sheer panic." Finished Sina.

"I was not panicking!"

"Col. Watson, something is in the tree line." interrupted Sel'ric, levelling his staff weapon.

Everyone stayed quiet, and nothing happened, until an angry horde of giant, flying wasps flew out of the jungle at the team.

"Holy crap! Dial the gate!" Watson ordered as Sel'ric let loose a barrage of orange plasma while Sina was laying into them with a TER. The Stargate activated and again McKay ran through it, breaking ten world records, all involving speed and utter terror.

_**P3W-457**_

McKay ran through the gate and fell down a flight of steps he hadn't noticed. Looking up, dazed, he saw several rocky formations scattered around, and no sign of civilisation. The others had come through and before the gate had shut down, a G6R-319 wasp had flown through, clearly unfazed by the different environment. It dived at Sina, who dodged the jagged stinger the size of a Jaffa's arm. Sel'ric and Watson continually shot at it for a second before it fell to the floor, dead.

"Before we run off to God-knows-where, lets actually look around the place, shall we?"

Several hours later, the area was secured and the team had set up a couple of tents.

"Has anyone seen my IDC transmitter?" asked Sina, emptying her backpack over the ground, then patted her combat vest. "Seriously?" she said a few minutes later.

"Is she going cuckoo?" inquired McKay.

"No, Sina is a member of the Tok'ra. She's merely speaking to her symbiote.

"Bad news" Sina said as she walked up to them. "I've left my IDC transmitter back on the planet of the wasps."

"Great."

"Col. Watson, there is an unconscious person on the ground half a mile from the Stargate, due east." said Sel'ric over the radio.

Ordering McKay and Sina to guard the camp, Watson set off eastwards. He jogged all the way and arrived next to Sel'ric.

"Oh, this is SO not our day..." Watson cursed as he stared at the unconscious form of the infamous Orici, known as Adria to the SGC.

_**Alpha Site**_

SG-28, plus the unconscious Adria, arrived at the Alpha Site gate room. They put Adria in a secure cell with a dozen heavily-armed marines guarding the door on the outside. Then the team was taken to be debriefed with General Freeman.

"We haven't received any word from the SGC so far. We can contact all the other bases, but the gate can't establish a connection back home. So the _Deadalus_ will arrive to escort Adria back to Earth. Now, about these planets you visited."

"We can explain everything, sir."

Adria woke up. She stood up off the metal bench that posed as a bed. Strange, that she couldn't remember anything. Then, a memory surfaced. It was of a beautiful woman with black hair, a word floated around the memory: "mother". A few minutes later, more and more memories came at a rush and she suddenly remembered who she was: she was the Orici of the Ori. She was their God. She remembered how her own mother, the Ancients and that pesky SG-1 had stopped her, by taking away her followers. Anger bubbled within her, she knew she was on a Tau'ri base and it shall soon be converted, or crushed. Staring at the door, she focused all of her powers at it. Nothing happened. She glared at the door and suddenly thrusted her hand in the direction of the door. Nothing whatsoever happened. That's when panic settled in and she realised that she was powerless and alone. She was scared for the first time in her life.

The _Deadalus_emerged from a flashing purple hyperspace vortex and settled into orbit over the Alpha Site. Col. Caldwell beamed down into the gate room.

"General, SG-28, we're here to take Adria back to Earth."

"Good, mind if we tag along, Colonel?" asked McKay.

"Dr. McKay, I never knew you were an SG-team member, Atlantis finally got boring then?"

"Oh ha ha."

Just then, Adria was escorted in by several marines.

"Let's go, gang" said Watson, and with a flash of light, the party disappeared. A gate technician turned to a subspace relay and sent a burst to the Beta Site.

_Bill, its Charlie. Guess who I saw today..._

_**Deadalus**_

A hyperspace vortex opened in the vast darkness of space as the _Deadalus_shot into it. The silver ship looked similar to a naval aircraft carrier, with a central rectangular body situated below a wide platform-shaped hull with two bays at either end. These were the F-302 bays at the front and the hyperdrive engines at the rear. With two large engines at the rear of the central rectangle and a command tower similar to an aircraft carrier, this was a formidable craft.

Adria paced the small room. She had remained quiet, not wishing to give anything away. Her powers were still weak, and maybe enough to open the door, but not for defence. She knew she was headed for Earth, to mother, but she knew that her help may be needed, and she will refuse. The door opened and Watson entered carrying a tray with soup and a bread roll.

"Hungry?" he asked.

Adria said nothing as Watson placed the tray down and began to walk to the door.

"Well, it's not poisonous." he said as he looked over his shoulder at Adria, who began to take small spoonfuls of the soup. he continued out towards the bridge, the door closing behind him.

The _Deadalus_shot out of a hyperspace vortex and began to settle into orbit around Earth. As SG-28 beamed down to the SGC, they soon found out that the Stargate had malfunctioned, trapping SG-1 on a planet with a known Lucian Alliance stronghold.

"This is way worse than giant wasps" McKay said as he began to help fix the gate.

Adria sat in a room; she had demanded to see her mother. Watson and Sel'ric entered, wheeling in the Ark Of Truth on the trolley. they opened it in front of Adria and watched as her face remaind stoic, until the lid on the ark closed and she seemed to relax. that is, until Watson toled her about the situation. she had volunteered to go through and correct the problem on the other end.

SG-28 and General Landry watched as she stepped through. a few bone-crushing-tense seconds later, and the gate had shut down. immediately, the gate started to spun, as the connection to Earth was established.

SG-1 dived through, before the wormhole closed behind them.

"Where's Adria?" asked Vala as she stood up. Looking around, it was clear that Adria had remained on the planet. Vala burst into tears as Daniel and Mitchell comforted her.

Next Time: Episode 3=parallels

Watson fired at the cybernetic drones as they marched towards his team.

"I need ammo!" shouted McKay over the thunder of the team's weapons. Sel'ric tossed a clip to McKay before firing the heavy-duty staff cannon. the corridor further down was bathed in orange plasma and fire, yet the enemy continued to advance unhindered.

"They're adapting!" cried Sina as the team retreated.

"Switch to zats!" ordered Watson. four streams of electric-blue light hit the cybernetic drones as they marched even further. those that were hit collapsed but there was too many.

Then the light went out, and a sickening voice echoed throughout the corridor:

"RESISTANCE IS FUTILE."


	3. Episode 3

Note: I am pleased that people are reading this, over 100 hits in the US of A! Also, please review or PM me if you actually read this, are interested in this, or are just bored and need someone to annoy relentlessly. Also, if there's any half life fans reading this, then the reason for not submitting is because I'm working on a half life project.

Spoiler alert: this episode WILL contain reference to Star Trek: The Next Generation, episodes "Best of Both Worlds, parts 1 and 2", "Q-Who".

_**Deep Space**_

_**Somewhere In an Alternate Universe of an Alternate Universe**_

The long, bright streams of light from the distant but clearly visible star of the Ceti Alpha system shone to the outermost planet, Ceti Alpha 6.

A great ship, with a saucer module connected by a long neck of metal to an irregular oval-shaped body, which flattened out at the end, with two nacelles on struts curving off the now flat rear-end of the ship.

The _USS__Enterprise,__NCC__1701-C,_moved slowly through space. The great Galaxy-class starship was not alone, as a whooshing sound signified another ship had arrived behind the federation vessel.

The giant cube menaced over the _Enterprise_, which was dwarfed by the Borg ship. Several green pulses of light shot out of the cube and impacted against the rear of the ship

Commodore Jean-Luc Picard was not happy; to say that he was guilty was an understatement. He was devastated. Ever since Q had thrown the _Enterprise_ into Borg space, they had followed the Starfleet ship until Picard had pleaded with Q to help them. Q had sent them back, but 18 months later, the Borg began their approach to assimilate Earth. They had chased the _Enterprise_ to assimilate Picard, and had succeeded. He had helped them reach Earth and assimilate all of its inhabitants. Only the _Enterprise_ and a handful of other ships and stations are the only survivors from the Borg. And now they had found him, after his crew had rescued him shortly before Earth's assimilation.

Picard rose from his chair, voices in his head.

"Sir?" asked his first officer, Commander Tasha Yar.

"I'm fine, number one. Geordi, bring the new subspace drive online!"

_Not__today,__never__again..._ Picard thought, _catch__me__if__you__can._

Geordi LaForge and Data were busy setting up the drive when the room trembled. They continued to work in silence, as they prepped the deflector to open the first artificially-created wormhole. Data inserted a thick cable into the side of a giant ring, with 36 symbols on the inner part, which was vital for the subspace drive. Geordi looked from his screen to the ring, giving it a quick glance, he tapped his communicator.

"Bridge, we're all set down here." he said.

Co-ordinates were sent to the ring and the inner part with the symbols spun round, locking into place around 7 of the ring's 9 co-ordinate locking encoders. After the seventh lock encoder clicked, the ring pulsed with energy as the deflector on the outside of the ship fired a blue bolt of energy to create a wormhole. The _Enterprise_sped towards it, before the cube, in a last attempt to stop the ship, fired a sleek missile-shaped object at the fleeing Starfleet vessel. It lodged itself in the back of the ship's neck as it jumped into the wormhole. Sparks flew across the ship as the wormhole was destabilising, the capacitors on the ring just couldn't bear the strain, as the _Enterprise_ emerged out of the wormhole and drifted lazily towards a distant star in the system.

Whatisname presents

Stargate Legacy

Season 1

Episode 3=Parallels

_**Supposedly P5D-6T5**_

The rippling puddle of the event horizon in the centre of the Stargate shimmered as it gave an eerie blue-ish light around the dark room. A MALP, sent through a couple of hours ago, parked itself in a corner. The readings it had given back were of darkness, but the gate was in some sort of room.

SG-28 stepped through. The team had night-vision goggles and used them to see in the blackness. The blue-ish light faded as the gate decided to shut down, drowning them in darkness.

"Anybody scared of the dark?" asked Watson.

"Not since I was twelve." replied McKay, before adding "do we have to wear these?"

"You were scared of the dark when you were _twelve_?" asked Sina in disbelief. McKay ignored the comment.

"We wear the night-vision goggles so we do not attract attention while moving around stealthily." stated Sel'ric.

INIDENTIFIED MAGNETIC FIELD PRESENT WITHIN LEVEL 30. SECTION 5. SUB-SECTION 14-G. PRIMARY ASSESSMENT: UNKNOWN VALUBLE TECHNOLOGY. OBJECTIVE: ASSIMILATE.

"There appears to be a door here." Sel'ric said, tapping the door. It opened as soon as Sel'ric tapped it, making him raise his weapon in surprise, but there was nothing in the corridor.

"Light, at last!" cried McKay as he darted out of the door.

"Not since he was twelve, yeah right!" snorted Sina as Watson smiled. They followed the others into the dimly lit corridor.

"Wow, this place is HUGE!" stated McKay, looking at a lit-up panel.

"What did you do?" asked Watson, looking at the panel.

"Nothing! It looked like a computer screen and I, just... touched it, and then this appears! And by the look of the diagram, this is a ship, a HUGE ship!"

"Touching it counts as _something_." Watson said. "Alright, split up. McKay, Sina, head down to the power source for this place, see if you can get the rest of the lights on. Sel'ric, you and me will head up to the bridge, wherever that is."

"It's here, at the top." Said McKay, pointing at the highest part of the ship. "Oh, and if you get lost, touch the panels."

"Guessed as much..." Watson muttered.

McKay and Sina walked down the corridor, with the occasional light visibly trying to work to cover as much darkness possible while trying to conserve power. They came to a door, which led into a working lift.

"Must be on a separate power supply," Sina stated. She noticed a small panel with buttons. On the left-hand side, were buttons labelled 0 to 3, while on the opposite side had buttons from 0 to 9. McKay pondered something before pressing two numbers. The lift started to move downwards.

Watson and Sel'ric started their trek to the bridge. They found an access shaft and proceeded to climb and crawl through the inner workings of the ship. They had journeyed up a long ladder until their progress was hindered by a hatch that wouldn't open.

"The hell?" Watson said as he stared up at the hatch. "What do we do now?"

"We may be able to force it open." Sel'ric suggested.

"Great. Here, you can come pass now." Watson shifted to the left-hand side of the ladder as Sel'ric's bulky figure struggled to pass through. Eventually, they had swapped positions as Sel'ric tried to force the door open. It remained shut.

"Fantastic. Hey, try those buttons over there." Watson said.

Sel'ric proceeded to press the buttons at random. Several negative-sounding bleep noises could be heard from somewhere near the button and the door. Sighing, Watson tapped he button on his radio twice.

"McKay, we're stuck at a hatch somewhere above some cargo room. We can't move on as the hatch won't open. Have you reached the power core of this ship yet?"

There was no response.

McKay glanced around, looking nervous. He hated the dark, and the lights in the corridor he and Sina were in had gone out. They weren't far from the engineering section, which was the core of the ship. They continued walking, until Sina raised her arm and caught McKay in the stomach.

"Ow! What did you do that for?" he asked. Sina turned around and motioned him to be quiet. She then pointed around the bend in the corridor. When McKay looked past the bend, he gasped.

There were people, or some sort of humanoid beings, all along the walls of the corridor. They were plugged into some machinery on the wall. They were a mixture of organic skin and cybernetic implants. They also appeared to be dead.

"McKay, we're stuck at a hatch somewhere above some cargo room. We can't move on as the hatch won't open. Have you reached the power core of this ship yet?" Watson's voice echoed throughout the corridor, making McKay and Sina jump. The "people" were suddenly moving, looking in their direction.

They all stared at each other for 5 minutes before one of the "people" started to move towards them.

"Uh... hi. I'm Sina, a member of SG-28. We do not mean you any harm." she said to the "person" moving towards her. It stopped, and stared at them again. "We are from a planet called Earth. Where are you from?"

COMFIRM THAT YOU ARE FROM SECTOR 001?

"If that's Earth, then yes..." she answered. McKay paled greatly as something dawned on him.

SCANNING... DETECTED SPECIES 1040 ON BOARD. WARNING, UNIDENTIFIED LIFEFORMS ON SPECIES 1040. PRIMARY TASK: ASSIMILATE.

"Run!" McKay yelled as he dashed off in the opposite direction, with Sina close behind and the "people" chasing them.

_**SGC**_

"How long are they overdue, chief?" General Landry asked Walter Harriman.

"About 20 minutes, sir."

"Right, dial the gate." Landry ordered. The Stargate started to dial P5D-6T5, and soon it connected via a stable wormhole.

"SG-28, this is Stargate Command, please respond." no response.

"SG-28, please respond." still nothing.

"MALP telemetry shows that they aren't near the gate, sir." Walter said to Landry.

"Right, I want SG-20 prepped and ready to go in 10 minutes." Landry said as he turned to go.

_**Supposedly P5D-6T5**_

Watson and Sel'ric stared at the person who had opened the hatch just after Watson tried to radio McKay. The stranger decided to break the staring contest first.

"Who are you?" he asked. He had pale yellow skin, and looked at them with a curious stare.

"I'm Col. Watson, of the SGC. We mean you no harm." the stranger moved away from the hatch to let them climb up.

"I am Lt. Commander Data of the _Enterprise_." the weird-looking man said.

"Rings a bell." Watson replied.

"Come, I will take you to see Commodore Picard."

McKay ran around a corner and into a large door, which opened into a square room with yellow lines along the walls, ceiling and floor, making square shapes. McKay ran to a panel on a wall and franticly pressed some buttons. Sina ran up behind him.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Saving our lives." he replied.

The room changed to reveal a large maze. McKay and Sina ran down a passage just as the door opened. More "people" wandered in, looking around the maze. One raised its arm, which had a saw attached, and started to cut down the maze wall.

After exchanging each other's stories on how they got here, Watson and Picard had come to the conclusion that the _Enterprise_ had accidently arrived in another universe, due to the subspace drive.

"So, these Borg are all over the ship?" Watson asked.

"Correct. The only way to stop them is to divert the waste plasma through the life support system, killing anything organic."

"But doing that would kill all of you." Watson said.

"We know. If we go back, it would be suicidal, as the Borg are everywhere back in our universe."

"But you can live in this one!" Watson tried to dissuade Picard.

"No! The Borg must be destroyed."

"Alright, we'll get out of here and back through the gate." Watson said as Picard stared at him. "McKay, Sina, double-time it to the gate and dial home. We're leaving." With a final look at Picard, Watson left the Ready Room.

McKay had received Watson's message and were wandering around the ship, looking for a way to get to the gate. They eventually emerged outside the lift they had taken and had run to the gate. McKay looked at the console, pressing the buttons with the symbols imprinted on them.

"Where the hell have you been?" Watson asked as he and Sel'ric stepped through the door.

"Long story." McKay replied as he finished dialling the gate. The wormhole was secured, and the team travelled back home.

Picard and Data continued to fire at the Borg as they advanced towards them. Picard glanced at a screen; the readout showed that the plasma flood was ready. Picard hit the button. Plasma seeped through the ship, destroying all organic material. The Stargate activated two more times, before it closed for good.

_**SGC**_

"Where have you been? And where is SG-20?" General Landry asked as he entered the gate room.

"SG-20 was on that ship too?" Watson asked back.

"Yes, didn't you see them? And what's this about a ship?"

Klaxons sounded as the gate sprang to life and the Iris slid shut. "Incoming offworld activation!" Walter announced. General Landry and SG-28 hurried into the control room. "Receiving IDC, its SG-20!"

"Open the Iris!" Landry ordered. The Iris opened, and SG-20 came through. Watson and McKay paled, as Sina screamed. SG-20 had been assimilated. They were followed by a group of ten Borg, all marching towards the gate guards.

"Open fire!" Watson ordered. Bullets shredded the members of SG-20 as the Borg were mowed down. Soon, all of the intruders were dead. Several hours later, the autopsies performed on the Borg and on SG-20 showed that they were injected with some form of nanites, which multiplied and spread throughout the body, clinging on to any organic tissue and change some portions into machinery. The drones showed that further treatment of these nanites as well as some enhancements would transform them into a form of cyborg. The technology alone was way beyond that of the Goa'uld, Tok'ra, Tau'ri and Tollan, and was almost as advanced as Asgard, maybe more.

The Stargate dialled the _Enterprise_ for the fith time, yet failed to make a connection.

"The plasma must have fused the gate's capacitors." McKay pondered. "General, we must get a ship out there and secure the _Enterprise_. The technology is just far too valuble to waste, and if the Lucian Alliance got hold of it…"

"I've already sent the _Apollo_ with SG teams 3, 5 and 11." Landry said. "I'm worried if more of these Borg escaped through the gate to another planet."

"We will know in time, General Landry." Sel'ric said, as the team stared out at the gate.

Next Time: Episode 4=Infestation

When SG-12 encounters a settlement which has been wiped out by a infestation of giant wasps, similar to those on G6R-319, an investigation leads to a planet where they originated, where a dangerous, old enemy of SG-1 awaits them.

Also, look out for Half-Life Evolution, out in December. Here's a quick summary:

5 years before the events of Half-Life 2, City 19 comes under attack from a rouge AI programme. As they attempt to flee the city, the humans and Combine are forced to work together to combat the AI programme as well as Combine containment teams, sent in to destroy the programme. This story shows the origin of the Striders, as well as the Advisors' actions and Gman's overall plan.

An explanation of alternate universes.

The alternate universe in which the enterprise in this story originates from, is an alternate universe from the star trek one. For instance, the changes are as follows:

The enterprise-C in the original trek verse is an Ambassador-class starship, while in the alternate one in this story, it Is a Galaxy-class starship.

Tasha Yar dies in TNG episode "Skin of Evil", while in the other one, she is alive.

Picard is a Commodore when he should be a captain.

In "Best of Both Worlds, Parts 1 and 2", the Borg do not assimilate Earth.

If there is any changes that I have missed, or have any complaints, you know where the review button is.


	4. Episode 4

Note: first, I like to say thank you to mwbib, simba and Major Simi for being the first three reviewers! If I had a prize to give to you guys, then I would, but I don't have one. But here's a story for you instead.

Previously on Stargate...

"Right, just be calm... now, where in the universe are we?"

"I... I don't know, I dialled a random address-"

"-Out of sheer panic." Finished Sina.

"I was not panicking!"

"Col. Watson, something is in the tree line." interrupted Sel'ric, levelling his staff weapon.

Everyone stayed quiet, and nothing happened, until an angry horde of giant, flying wasps flew out of the jungle at the team.

"Holy crap! Dial the gate!" Watson ordered as Sel'ric let loose a barrage of orange plasma while Sina was laying into them with a TER. The Stargate activated and again McKay ran through it, breaking ten world records, all involving speed and utter terror.

_**P3W-457**_

McKay ran through the gate and fell down a flight of steps he hadn't noticed. Looking up, dazed, he saw several rocky formations scattered around, and no sign of civilisation. The others had come through and before the gate had shut down, a G6R-319 wasp had flown through, clearly unfazed by the different environment. It dived at Sina, who dodged the jagged stinger the size of a Jaffa's arm. Sel'ric and Watson continually shot at it for a second before it fell to the floor, dead.

_**P7Y-002**_

SG-12 walked into a small village on the planet. It was the only one, as the Settlers had journeyed far and wide looking for a home. The race of humans even called themselves as "Settlers", due to their large amount of time wandering, settling on new planets before moving again. This time, they had settled for the last time.

Col Raymond Peters, leader of SG-12 walked through the village, calling out to attract anyone around, but nothing stirred. "Split up and find somebody and don't touch anything, this doesn't feel right..."

The team started to search the huts. There was nobody inside, except for one hut, which had a strange buzzing sound coming from inside. Peters nodded to a team mate as he advanced closer to the hut. The airman peered inside, and darted back as a very large wasp broke out of the hut and stabbed the airman in the chest with its stinger.

The remaining team members yelled as they ran to the gate, the angry buzzing of wasps filling their ears. They dialled the gate, losing another colleague in the process. Peters dived through, but his team mate didn't make it in time, as the wasps swarmed him, and the last thing Peters heard was a terrible screaming, and angry buzzing.

_**U.S.S. Enterprise**_

_**P5D-6T5 Star System**_

_**Six Days Later**_

The new Stargate, placed in a cargo bay, spat out an unstable vortex formation before settling into a shimmering event horizon. SG-28 stepped through, walking straight for the doorway. They proceeded to environmental control and life support. They entered to find Sgt Siler and Col Reynolds bending over a familiar person.

"I recognise that guy..." Watson said as he leaned over to look at the figure. "McKay, get him operational again."

"I'll try." He said bending down.

"Any sign of the Borg, Reynolds?" Watson asked.

"None. They were all killed during the purge. We managed to get main power online but we can't access any of the primary bridge functions." He replied.

"That's done it." McKay said as he stood up, looking down at the android. It sat up, startling Siler as he backed away.

"Greetings." Data said.

Whatisname Presents

Stargate Legacy

Season 1

Episode 4=Infestation

_**SGC**_

The leaders of SG teams 1, 2, 4, 6-10, 13-17, 21, 25 and 26 sat in the briefing room with General Landry, as Dr Daniel Jackson led the briefing.

"Six days ago, SG-12 went on a peaceful mission to make contact with the Settlers, which have been encountered by SG teams for over a decade. They travelled to P7Y-002, where they were last reported to be seen, and came under attack from the giant wasps similar to those on G6R-319 that SG-28 encountered. The only conclusion we can think of is that they have migrated between worlds every time someone dials a planet infested with these pests. According to recent reports from our allies and off-world bases, there are currently 7 planets with the pests. One of them is P2Q-463."

"Isn't that the planet where the "destroyer of worlds" lives?" Mitchell asked. "'Cause I remember reading those mission reports."

"Yes, but she's lost her memory. But all of these planets have two things in common: the first is that they have all been visited the Settlers, and secondly, they have been visited by SG teams prior to the infestation." Daniel added.

"So the target could be us, then?" asked Major Jennifer Hailey, leader of SG-21.

"Yes, but we need to know more before we can tell who the target is."

"Sir?" Walter had entered the briefing room.

"What is it, chief?" Landry asked.

"We've received a report from SG-22; they're under attack by a group of giant wasps."

"Where?" Col Mike Murphy asked.

"The Jaffa colony of Nurban, sir."

"SG 1, 2, 7, 8, and 25, gear up and be ready for an extraction in ten minutes." Landry ordered as he stood up. "Dismissed."

_**Nurban**_

The gate sat, alone amongst several rocky formations. A stone village could be seen in the distance.

Several SG teams exited the gate, taking up defensive positions among the formations.

Mitchell signalled SG-25 to guard the gate, as the rest moved forward, cautiously holding up their weapons. They strolled into the village, looking around. There was an unusually large set of transport rings, about the size of a Stargate in the village square. Sheppard signalled to Ronan to move forward. Immediately, a distant noise could be heard. It started to get closer, and closer.

"Aw hell!" Mitchell cried as the wasps came into view. The team moved together inside the large ring on the ground, before several rings of the same size rose upwards into the air, there was a flash of light from inside, and then fell back down. The wasps continued in the direction of the gate.

The SG teams were transported down to a dark cave lined with crystals. As they moved forward, several assault rifles, staff weapons and TERs poked their noses in their stomachs. The lights came on at full power, to reveal a Tok'ra tunnel filled with Tok'ra, Jaffa and SG-22.

_**U.S.S. Enterprise**_

"Warp engines are online; at maximum warp we shall reach Earth in 7 days, 4 hours, 16 minutes and 31 seconds." Data said from the helm console.

"Excellent, prepare to take us out of here." Watson said.

"Don't say it..." McKay started to say.

"Engage!" Watson cried, pointing out at the view screen. McKay sighed, thinking of at least a dozen comments to say, but not one to rival Watson's.

_**P2Q-463**_

"This doesn't seem right..." Mike Murphy said as SG teams 21 and 26 wandered around the deserted city.

"Found the bug spray." Hailey said as she clipped a canister on the side of her specialised rifle.

A small breeze blew through the deserted streets, which were littered with skeletons every now and then. After checking most of the city, they wandered back to the gate, before running back in the opposite direction. The wasps attacked the humans as they dived into a building. The wasps started to ram the building, with no success. They continued to do so, before departing to go somewhere. Hailey poked her head out of a doorway, before the two teams cautiously began to walk towards the gate.

_**Nurban**_

SG-25 wandered around the stone tablet the gate and the DHD were on. Sighing, their leader, Nick Murphy, aimed with his rifle and pretended to shoot a bird.

"SIR!" yelled one of his team members as he ran down the stone path the other teams had taken several minutes ago. He was being followed by a very angry swarm of wasps, with a person amongst them. "IT'S HER!" the panicked captain cried as he ran straight for the DHD. The gate dialled as Nick Murphy fired a few warning shots at the swarm. They stopped. The connection to the Delta Site was engaged and SG-25 dived through as the wasps began to follow.

_**Delta Site**_

"Close it!" Nick Murphy said as the Iris slid shut. There was a loud thump as something impacted the Iris before the connection was disengaged.

"Where's the rest of the extraction team?" site CO General Robinson asked.

"MIA, possibly KIA, AND we saw her." Nick Murphy said as Robinson led the way to the briefing room.

_**SGC**_

"Unscheduled off-world activation!" Harriman called over the alarms and the sound of the Iris closing.

"Who is it?" Landry asked as he came down the metal staircase from his office.

"Receiving IDC... it's SG-12?" Walter exclaimed as he stared at the screen.

"Open it." Landry ordered before saying "all defence teams stand by." Rifles clicked as their safeties were disengaged.

In 5 seconds, the gate room was swarmed with the giant wasps, the sounds of their endless buzzing, bullets whizzing off the walls and the cries as one by one, they were snuffed out.

The blast doors came down, sealing the gate room from the rest of the base. General Landry gasped as he realized that the only survivor was Peters.

She entered the gate room, her children parting so she could walk down the familiar metal grating onto the familiar cold, concrete floor.

"It's good to be back." she said as she ran her fingers down the side of the blast door, before signalling her children to attack. 15 barbed stingers rammed the reinforced steel door and pushed. The blast door broke free of its frame and charged into the wall opposite.

"Open fire!" ordered an airman as her children flew into the corridor. Bullets shredded one of her children before they pushed forwards, attacking the SGC personnel before moving forwards.

"Set self destruct code: Alpha-Alpha-One Two Twenty-Caroline." Landry said into the phone. A voice responded.

"Confirmed for 60 second silent countdown. Awaiting final code."

"Regret." Landry said as screams echoed throughout the SGC as the wasps attacked anything that moved.

"Confirmed." the voice on the phone said before the same voice echoed throughout the base, drowning everything out. "Self destruct sequence activated. 60 seconds to self destruct. There will be no further audio warning."

"Glad we got this updated..." Landry muttered as he picked up a shotgun and started to make his way to the control room.

_**Homeworld Command **_

_**Pentagon**_

_**Earth**_

"WHAT?" barked General O'Neill as he was about to take a bite out of his sandwich just as there was a knock on the door. All day, he had to put up with constant interruptions. First, he had a very annoyed Ellis on the phone, then Col Young from the _Destiny_ came into his office with the usual debriefing on whatever Rush has done this time, then he had to deal with the Joint Chiefs commander, General Ryan, before being able to take a bite out of the first bit of food in over SIXTEEN hours! And now this!

"Uh... General? We've got a red light out here." his timid secretary said from the doorway, afraid that O'Neill might attack him with a BLT.

"Then go pester the bugger who changes the light bulbs!" O'Neill snapped.

"No, sir, you see... the SGC has activated the self destruct sequence."

Immediately, the sandwich was halfway to the floor when O'Neill appeared in the crisis room. Looking at the video feeds they were getting, he signalled to an operator to stop at a frame.

"Linea..." he muttered.

_**SGC**_

Landry raised his shotgun and fired both barrels at an approaching wasp. It fell to the ground, dead. The General continued to the control room, to see Linea standing in front of an open wormhole in the gate room. Checking the screen, it showed that there was 27 seconds left. Looking up, he saw the wormhole disengage. Linea had escaped again. Quickly turning to a nearby phone, Landry spoke the deactivation code. The display, which showed the countdown to be at 14 seconds, froze. The base was safe.

The extraction team from Nurban returned to the SGC.

"What happened?" Mitchell asked as he stared at the blast doors.

"The wasps attacked the SGC with Linea." Siler said as he worked on refitting one of the blast doors. Mitchell whistled as Sheppard gasped.

"What happened?" he asked as Ronan and Teyla followed him.

"Landry will explain later."Siler responded as he tried to stop the blast door from crushing him. All in all, the fatalities were in single digits, but the casualties were in the hundreds, including off-world casualties. The damage to the SGC was repaired and all the teams made it back safe, except for teams 3 and 28, who were still on their way back on the _Enterprise_.

_**Somewhere on an Uncharted Planet**_

Linea sat at a throne made of gold, staring out over the vast city. She had discovered this place, and now, she had all the necessary parts for her plan to work. They will rue the day that the SGC had crossed the great Destroyer Of Planets.

_**U.S.S. Enterprise**_

McKay and Data faced each other over the chess board in Ten Forward. McKay moved his pawn forward one space, exposing his bishop. Predicting this move, Data took the bishop with his rook. McKay moved his rook and took Data's, before the android executed his plan. His knight took McKay's rook and then said: "checkmate."

"How... but... best out of 49!" he said, looking shocked. Watson entered.

"How many wins?" he asked.

"I have won all 48 games of chess." Data said.

"Seriously? Oh come on McKay, you've been at it for 3 hours. Surely you could have come to at least one stalemate." McKay stood up before pointing at Data.

"This isn't over." before storming out.

"I look forward to it." Data said as Watson sat down opposite and began to sort out the pieces.

Next Time

Episode 5=Chain Of Command

When Landry is confined to the infirmary, General Robinson takes over. While Watson goes undercover in a Lucian alliance base, the SGC receives some visitors, and they're not of the friendly kind.

Also, Competition time! All you have to do is hit the review button and submit an idea for episode 7. The best idea will be used for the said episode and two runner ups will be chosen for their episode to appear in season 2. Note that it must be a one part story and no crossovers. Original fanfic characters are allowed to make a guest appearance, though. What are you waiting for? Get submitting!


	5. Episode 5

Note: so far, no ideas for episode 7. I hope you realise that the competition deadline is episode 6 so get submitting before I have to pull one from my hat. Also, thanks again to Major Simi for reviewing, as well as dp for reviewing.

_**SGC**_

"I'm fine, Caroline."

"Nonsense, you've got a moderate quantity of the poison in your blood stream. I'll have to keep you in for observation." Dr Lam said to the protesting General.

"But I'm due to meet with the representatives of Argos in tem minutes!" he exclaimed, trying to sit up.

"You won't be able to meet anyone at this rate." she retorted. Sighing, she gave Landry some anti-biotics.

"Too bad, sir. I hear that they're preparing a feast in your honour." Mitchell commented from the doorway, where Watson, Reynolds and Sheppard also stood.

"Looking forward to sample their eggs. I hear they're the best this side of the universe." Watson said casually.

"Yeah, I'd like to hear what General O'Neill was like as a hundred-year-old man." Sheppard added.

"Their pies are something to die for." Reynolds said to Watson.

"Oh shut up, and that's an order." snapped a very hungry and irritable General.

Several hours later, in the gate room, all the SG teams on the base, with the few scientists, airmen and technicians that didn't get injured or hand in a form for transfer, stood milling about. The Stargate activated as a connection from the Delta Site was formed. General Robinson stepped through with BN-1 carrying his luggage.

"BN-1? What's that?" McKay asked.

"It's part of a project for the off-world bases. They can form their own teams, like the ones here, and they go out on supply missions, surveys, search and rescue, or as military backup. It only started last week." Daniel Jackson answered.

"Ah, hello. I am General Robinson, and I shall be in command of the SGC until General Landry is fit and able to. I trust that everything is prepared and ship-shape. If any of you need me, I'll be in my office." Robinson said, before striding out of the gate room and proceeded to his office.

"Stuck up git." Mike Murphy said as he savagely attacked his jello in the commissionary, several hours after General Ryan's arrival. Mike Murphy sat with his twin, Nick, Mitchell, Hailey and Harriman.

"He ordered me to go service the superconductors, which is Siler's job." Harriman complained.

"He called me Mike and almost reprimanded me just because I kept telling him that my name was Nick." grumbled Nick.

"And if it wasn't for me, he would have." Mitchell added.

"Thank god I was off-world at the time. How was the feast over on Argos?" Hailey asked.

"Beautiful! I never knew somebody could actually create dreams, and put them in pies!" Mitchell said, gazing into space.

"I told you." Reynolds said as he passed their table. Watson followed Reynolds and sat down with his friends.

"Guess who's got to go undercover." he said.

"What do you mean?" Mitchell asked.

"We have to infiltrate a Lucian Alliance stronghold, possibly their base of operations." Reynolds replied as he sat down with a root beer.

Whatisname presents

Season 1

Episode 5= Chain Of Command

_**Geryn**_

_**Lucian Alliance Base of Operations**_

Watson, Reynolds and Lorne exited the secondary Stargate on the planet. They had stumbled upon it by accident, when sending a MALP through to do recon. It was placed in a cave, which lead to a complex network all leading in dead ends, apart from one exit, which opened up next to the foundations of the planet's pyramid. The trio began to wander around, looking out for signs of danger.

"These flares will help us find the way back." Watson said ads he began to ignite and place flares on the ground. They continued onwards, before coming face to face with a dead end.

"Told you we should've gone left." Lorne said to Reynolds.

_**SGC**_

General Robinson came into the control room.

"Ah, Hairyman, who's scheduled to return." General Robinson said as he pretended to look at a data screen.

"SG-9, _sir_." Harriman said in an irritable manner that the General didn't notice.

As if on cue, the gate activated with the Iris sliding shut.

"Anybody we know, Hairyman?" Robinson asked.

"Receiving SG-9's IDC, _sir_."

"Well, open the Iris then." The Iris slid open, and nothing came through. Then, several tribesmen came through, wielding sharpened sticks and lumps of wood on fire.

_**Geryn**_

Watson, Reynolds and Lorne crawled, climbed and cursed their way through the labyrinth. They soon came to a small cave that ran parallel to the side of the stronghold. Finding no visible way in, they decided to rest there for awhile. They opened their MREs and tucked into the meal.

"What are you eating?" Reynolds asked, eyeing Watson and the tin he was trying to open.

"Firstly, I am not eating anything. And secondly... ah!" he had just opened the tin. "Secondly, tins lasts far longer that those vile things." Watson picked up a spoon and poked around in the tin, before getting the blowtorch out of his rucksack and using it against the bottom of the tin.

"Are those baked beans?" Lorne asked.

"They sure are, and they're Heinz. Y'know, the good stuff." he said before munching on the beans.

_**SGC**_

The tribesmen had seized the gate room and had turned it into a religious chamber. Mike and Nick Murphy were poised with a small attack squad, ready to zat the tribals and send them packing. Mike gave the signal as the team started to fire. One of the tribals turned around, an assault rifle in his hands. He aimed it and fired.

"Jesus! When did they learn to fire guns?" Nick yelled as a bullet whizzed past his head. Zat fire struck most of the tribals, except for four of them who seemed to recognise Nick as he stuck his head out.

The four remaining tribals, with sadness suddenly stretching across their face, raised their rifles and gunned each other down. Several hours later, the autopsies revealed the tribals with the rifles to be SG-9.

_**Geryn**_

After finishing their food, the trio decided to settle down for the night, with Lorne on first watch. Watson pulled out his DS and started to play Mario Kart. Reynolds lay down, back against the wall.

Although the Lucian Alliance knew nothing about the second Stargate on the planet, the trio's arrival didn't go unnoticed. The ground started to tremble, before an explosion caused part of the wall of the stronghold to blast inwards into the cave. There was an avalanche of rubble, separating Watson from the other two. Hands reached in and grabbed his arm, before dragging him into the base. Meanwhile, Lorne was struck on the head by falling rock and lay slumped against a wall. Reynolds barely managed to avoid the cave-in, but got himself stuck with his leg trapped under the rocks.

_**KJ4-867**_

_**Around the same time**_

SG-10 ran as fast as they could, pursued by the Lucian Alliance. A large explosion in the distance, followed by a rising mushroom cloud was the sign that the Theta Site had detonated their self-destruct sequence.

They reached the Stargate and started to dial.

_**SGC**_

"Ah, Harrowman, what news do you have for me?" General Robinson asked as Walter knocked on his door.

"SG-10 has just evacuated the Theta Site, sir. It was attacked by the Lucian Alliance. Also, SG-12 has checked in to say that they have renewed the treaty with the inhabitants of Pangar, and SG-1 has departed to P4D-9Y8 for a geological survey." Walter said, reading the information from his clipboard.

General Landry was bored out of his skull, mind and was beginning to lose his calm nerve and patience. He looked around, before he spotted Siler entering the Infirmary. A nurse went over to him, and they talked for a minute before the nurse left, and Siler walked over to Landry's bed.

"Don't make me do this again, sir." he pleaded to the General, after handing him an O'Neill Deal. The O'Neill Deal was a meal deal which consisted of jello, coca cola, fries and a cheese burger, which summed up O'Neill's lunchtime while he was at the SGC. Now, the chefs had made it a meal deal, in honour of him saving the world at least 9 times (Teal'c kept count) and was sold at the cheap price of $2.99. Bargain.

Landry tucked into his burger, before asking: "how's General Robinson holding up?"

"Fine, sir. He keeps getting Walter's name wrong. SG-9 has been killed by some sort of primal virus, uh..., the treaty with Pangar has been renewed, the Theta Site was attacked and destroyed and that's it for news, sir." Siler said. Landry gazed into the distance before continuing his supper.

Landry swigged some coke before Caroline came in. "General? You're not supposed to be eating!"

Landry turned to Siler, only to find that he had disappeared to leave him facing his furious daughter.

_**Geryn**_

Watson sat in a prison cell. His arm was broken, but that was the worst of his injuries. He hoped that the others hadn't been captured, or killed. He sat there for what felt like hours, but it was only a few minutes. Soon, some guards appeared and proceeded to lead him into the main chamber.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here. My name is Teraen, and I'm sure we'll get along nicely." Teraen, the Lucian Alliance commander said. Watson gave a forced smile as he noticed the mean-looking instruments on the wall.

Reynolds woke up. His leg was still stuck, and Lorne was still unconscious, or he thought it was unconsciousness. Picking up a rock, he gently threw it at Lorne. He stirred.

"Lorne! Wake up, dammit!" Reynolds shouted. Lorne opened his eyes.

"Don't feed on me..." he muttered.

"Lorne, this isn't Pegasus! Snap out of it!" Reynolds exclaimed. Sighing, he continued to try and move his leg out of the new wall, but with no success. Lorne came back to his senses and looked around.

"What happened?" Lorne asked. Reynolds explained what he thought had happened.

"So Watson may still be alive? We've got to get help!" Lorne said as he tried to move.

"Wait! At least help me get my leg out." Reynolds said as he struggled again.

Watson fell to the floor, his face all cut up and bleeding. Teraen leaned over him, a small dagger in his hand. Watson struggled to stand up, glaring at the enemy CO.

"I think it's time for a game. A _memory_ game." Teraen said with a sneer on his face. One of the guards forced a device against Watson's temple. He realised what was going to happen and tried to brace himself. Teraen pulled out a remote and turned a dial.

Bits of Watson's memory flashed before him. His childhood flew past without interruption, before the speeding memories stopped at a particular moment in Watson's teenage years.

16 year old David Watson strolled down the road, a shopping bag in his hand. He walked up to a zebra crossing, and a car stopped for him. He began to cross. A car sped down the road at 50 miles per hour. It didn't bother to stop as Watson was crossing, instead, it rammed into the side of his hip, right thigh and ribs, sending him flying across the road, as the car drove away. An ambulance pulled up and the crew crowded around the bleeding, and at that time dying, Watson.

"Help..." he said, reaching out with his hand to the ambulance crew.

"Only if you tell us the co-ordinates for all the planets with naquadriah deposits." one of the crew said. Watson stared feebly up at them, before dropping his hand, and closing his eyes.

_**SGC**_

"Incoming wormhole!" Walter cried over the alarms as the gate activated.

"SGC this is Evan Lorne. There has been a cave-in near the gate. We have wounded. request immediate extraction."

"Who is it, Hollowman?" Robinson asked as he entered the control room.

"Col Lorne of the infiltration team, sir. There has been a cave-in and is requesting immediate assistance." Walter said.

"Request denied. It could be an ambush." Robinson said as he gazed at the screen.

"SGC, please respond." Lorne said again.

"Shut it down." Robinson said as he turned to leave.

Walter was shocked by the general's decision, and reluctantly closed the wormhole.

"Also, lock out their Iris codes." Robinson said, as he re-entered, before leaving again. Walter wanted to disobey the General's orders, but he would've got somebody else to do it. Sadly, he deleted the infiltration teams Iris codes.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Next Time

Episode 6= Chain Of Command, Part 2

With Watson brutally tortured, a visit by some aliens via the communication stones and mutiny among the ranks, the SGC gets torn in two as Landry and Robinson struggle to maintain the proper chain of command.

Also, the competition continues! Just submit an idea for episode 7 via the review button and a winner and two runner ups will be chosen. The deadline is episode 6 release date, so get submitting!

SGC MEDICAL FILES: GIANT WASP POISON

The poison excreted by thr giant wasps, created by Linea, have the following effect on humans:

The poison attacks the blood cells, turning the blood green. This also causes muscle pains and inmobility. This will lead to death over a period of a week, as the poison slowly starves the brain.

Known cures:

The best cure is anti-biotics. Painkillers are required to decrease the pain, though the poison is highly resistant to paracetomal.


	6. Episode 6

Note: I am SO sorry for the lack of episodes over Christmas but complications in the form of family gatherings, carol singing and going to mass has hampered things, no pun intended. The competition idea was a failure. Not one idea for episode 7. So I'm just going to use a planned episode I was using for season 2 instead. I hope you're happy. On a brighter note, we have 1,000 hits, 2012 is upon us and Dpdp and Major Simi have reviewed. Sorry guys, still no presents.

Previously on Stargate…

Landry was diagnosed with some giant wasp poison and is stuck in the infirmary to recover. General Robinson takes over and sends Watson, Lorne and Reynolds on a mission to a Lucian Alliance stronghold. But tensions rise when the off-world team faces trouble and Robinson refuses to rescue them.

_**Geryn**_

Lorne made his way back to Reynolds, his leg free but badly bruised.

"Where's the rescue?" Reynolds asked.

"It's not coming. They didn't respond to both Iris codes and radio. I tried several times, but they ignored me and blocked our codes." Lorne said sadly as he slumped against the wall opposite Reynolds. "I just hope that Watson is okay…"

"Yeah, me too…"

The first thing Watson realized as he stepped out of the event horizon and onto P3X-666 was that something was wrong. A shot of orange weapons fire hitting the gate made him dive for cover.

"It's an ambush! All units scatter!" yelled O'Neill through the radio. _Concentrate on the mission. _Watson thought as his mind drifted to engage the enemy. His top priority was to protect Dr. Fraiser as she attended to the wounded. He spotted her ducking for cover behind the DHD. Watson ran over to her.

"I see injured over there!" she shouted over the noise of the battle.

"Looks easy!" Watson replied as she pointed to a wounded soldier as he lay slumped and bleeding against a tree. Just then, 3 Al'Kesh's arrived to spice things up a bit. They rained volleys of plasma bombs on the SG teams as they fended off the Jaffa. Watson and Fraiser made a dash to the wounded soldier. Assessing that it was minor, she signalled for them to move on. Smoke was issuing from several craters from the bombing run.

Someone must have had a bazooka with them as a large, smoking projectile lodged itself in the cockpit of an Al'Kesh and exploded, causing it to hurtle into a tree, and then the ground, spraying mud and metal everywhere.

Watson stumbled through the smoke and saw Fraiser about to be shot by a Jaffa. "No!" Watson yelled as he tackled Fraiser to the ground, although it was to be a simple dive.

Then Teal'c appeared and dealt a deadly blow to the Jaffa. "Lieutenant Watson, your assistance is required!" he said.

"Thanks…" Fraiser said before rushing to attend to the stricken airman.

_What did I do to deserve this…? _Watson thought as he jogged after Teal'c.

It turned out that Watson's assistance was required to help stop enemy Jaffa from overwhelming the teams at the gate. Watson and Teal'c fired their weapons, cutting the flank of the enemy Jaffa down. When they were taken care of, O'Neill shouted over the radio: "all units fall back to the gate! I repeat, fall back!"

"I need more time to stabilize some wounded, colonel!" replied Janet over the radio.

"Alright, all units, hold them off until the wounded are out of here!"

The next thing Watson remembered was Dr. Jackson shouting over the radio: "Fraiser's been hit! Help!" Watson and Teal'c darted back to the clearing, only to find a wounded airman, an emotional Daniel, and the lifeless body of Dr. Janet Fraiser.

"You killed her… why did you kill her?" Daniel yelled as he stood up, raising hi 9mm Beretta.

"Daniel, calm down. Let's try to get Janet back home." Watson said as he gripped his P90.

"I must agree with Daniel Jackson, you killed her." Teal'c said.

"I didn't! It wasn't me!" Watson said as he dropped his P90. He clutched at his head, repeating "It wasn't me… it wasn't my fault…"

Satisfied with the memory, Teraen turned the dial down.

"Poor Janet… seems such a waste to let her die like that." Teraen commented as Watson glared, almost his entire body cut and bruised.

"You bastard! I'll kill you!" he cried as he struggled to stand.

"Whoops!" Teraen said as he shoved Watson to the ground again. He snapped his fingers and two guards dragged Watson back to his cell.

Whatisname presents

Stargate Legacy

Season One

Episode 6: Chain of Command, part 2

_**SGC**_

General Robinson sat at his desk, drinking some coffee. He was tired already. He checked his watch, which read as 03:47.

Walter walked past his door on his way out, ignoring the office as he entered the lift.

Walter continued his journey through the SGC until he arrived at the infirmary. He walked over to Landry's bed, with the Murphy twins, Siler and Caroline.

"Great, we're all here." Landry said as he surveyed the group. "I guess you all know that doing this is going to put you in a great deal of trouble."

"We know sir. We'll do anything you say." Siler said, saluting the General.

"Good. Now, here's what we do…"

_**Geryn**_

Reynolds and Lorne sat alone in the cavern, playing turncoat with some pebbles.

"I win. Boy, this is fun." Reynolds said after their fifth game.

"Relax, I'm sure that General Landry is back in charge and we'll get rescued, again."

"Yeah, but what if Robinson gets the job?"

"Well… if we return home, we shoot him."

"I like that idea." Reynolds said with a smirk.

Watson, O'Neill, Kawalsky and Ferretti knelt at the bottom of the ramp leading to the Abydos pyramid. Daniel Jackson was standing in front of them, staff weapon raised. Ra sat at the top of the ramp, glaring down at the four prisoners.

Daniel primed the weapon, before Ra called out in Egyptian "stop. Bring me that one."

Daniel grabbed Watson by the arm and led him up to kneel and face Ra.

"Tell me the secret of your Chappa'ai." Ra commanded.

"I'll tell you one thing: I was never on the original Abydos mission."

Daniel primed the weapon and fired it at one of the Horus guards, before passing it over to Watson. He caught it and stabbed Ra in the eye before firing at close range.

Watson stood over the unconscious form of Teraen, his nose bleeding.

"I think it's about time to move out of memory lane…" he said as he staggered to the door. His body gave way as the last ounce of strength faded, causing him to tumble to the floor.

_**SGC**_

Walter checked the programme that was running at his station, before clicking yes and minimized it to show the gate stats. Siler walked past, toolbox in hand, and entered the gate room. He proceeded to "fix" the superconductors attached to the gate, before walking out again.

Caroline prepared several tranquilizers, before loading them into a dart gun. She quickly hid it under a spare bed.

Mike entered Robinson's office and engaged him in conversation, while Nick, wearing a Sodan cloaking device, sneaked in and managed to get Robinson's access code.

_**Geryn**_

A pure-white cloud of energy moved down towards Watson's body. The cloud changed to a human-like being wearing white robes. They passed their hand over Watson's back and life flowed within him once more.

As Watson began to stand up, the Ancient disappeared.

_**SGC**_

Walter was ready. He checked the Stargate's status, and the programme he was about to run. Siler went by, saying "General O'Neill is yelling at us again."

Walter undeerstood this odd phrase and started to run his programme.

"Unscheduled off-world activation!" he cried as the Stargate activated.

"Who is it, Jerryman?" Robinson asked as he hurried down the steps from the floor above.

"Receiving IDC, it's the infiltration team!"

"Do not open that Iris!"

"SGC, this is Watson, we have valuable information regarding an attack on Earth, request immediate assistance." Watson said over the radio.

"All right…, send SG-2 to assist." Robinson said as he turned away.

_**Geryn**_

Watson wandered around the stronghold, encountering no guards as he walked by. He entered a garage of sorts, littered with tools and spare parts, but something caught his eye. It was a motorbike, except it had no wheels. He walked over to it and started it up. It rose a foot in the air, hovering. Smiling to himself Watson mounted the airbike and started to manoeuvre it down the corridors.

The Stargate activated, and after the wormhole formed, SG-2 stepped through, but instead of three members, there are now four.

They made their way through the caverns until they reached a dead end.

"Told you we should've gone left." Ronan said to Sheppard.

Lorne and Reynolds were playing pairs with the pebbles when a smart comment drifted down one of the tunnels.

"Did you hear that?" Lorne said to Reynolds.

"Yes... it sounded like a sarcastic comment." He replied.

"WE'RE SAVED!" they cried in unison before shouting down a tunnel "WE'RE HERE!", "OVER HERE!" and "HELP US!".

Sheppard crawled through, followed by Teyla, Ronan and...

"Dr McKay?" Lorne asked, caught by surprise.

"Yeah, it's me. I got assigned from the _Enterprise _to SG-2 by Robinson."

"We received your call, about the information about an attack on Earth." Teyla said as she attended to Reynolds' leg.

"What message? What information?" Reynolds asked.

"The one Watson sent. Where is he, by the way?" Sheppard asked.

"He's been stuck behind there for the better part of 36 games of turncoat and 8 games of pairs. We've considered him KIA." Lorne said, gesturing to the collapsed part of the tunnel.

There was a tapping noise on the collapsed part of the tunnel.

"What's that?" McKay asked.

"...It sounds like Morse code, it says: S. T. A. N. D. B. A. C. K."

"Stand back? Stand back from what?" Ronan asked, priming his blaster.

Suddenly, part of the rock that was blocking the tunnel shot out, followed by a figure on a strange vehicle.

"Good to see that you waited up for me." Watson said as he surveyed the scene.

_**SGC**_

The Stargate activated as the Iris slid shut. Robinson was at the base of the ramp, looking towards the trinium-enforced barrier over the Earth gate.

"Anything, Harriman?" Robinson asked.

"Not yet sir." Walter replied, ecstatic that the General had remembered his name at last.

"Keep checking, Hallowman." Robinson said. Walter sighed, _so close..._ he thought as a coded transmission came through.

"Receiving SG-2's IDC!" he cried, looking up.

"Open it!" Robinson ordered as medics filed in. The Iris slid open, and SG-2 came through, half-carrying, half-dragging Reynolds, followed by Lorne, who was followed by Watson on the airbike. Watson pulled up alongside the general, dismounted and walked over.

"Ah, Watson, I hope that you've got the information regarding the attack?" Robinson asked.

"Yes I do, I'll give it to ya!" he shouted as he punched Robinson right on the nose, toppling him to the ground.

Walter cheered as the gate guards snickered.

Later, in the infirmary, Watson lay on a bed, with General Landry on his right and Reynolds on his left.

"-So they can't court marshal me because of the memory recall sessions. I do admit though, it felt pretty good!" Watson said to Landry.

"Damn, I wish I was there to see it." He said, trying to get comfortable.

"Something wrong with your bed, sir?" Reynolds asked.

"Nah, ah. I've got it." And he pulled out a tranquilliser gun. Watson and Reynolds had been "briefed" by Caroline about the little coup that they were running, hoping to send a rescue team after incapacitating Robinson. The plan failed, as just as Walter was about to press the enter key, the gate activated with the Watson imposter.

"I hear that Robinson is leaving soon." Watson said as he sipped some water from his glass.

"That's right. Things are going to return to normal when I get out of here tomorrow.

Sel'ric and Sina entered both holding gifts.

"We heard of your bravery, Cols Watson and Reynolds." Sel'ric said with a bow of his head.

"We're sorry that we couldn't help, but I had to check on my father- sorry, _our fathers_. And Sel'ric was attending a meeting on Dakara.

"That's alright, we forgive you." General Landry said.

"By the way, what's with McKay and his transfer to SG-2?" Sina asked.

"WHAT?" Watson cried, sitting up and sending his glass of water flying across the room. "I'll kill Robinson!"

Next Time

Episode 7=The Incredible Adventures Of Dr McKay And Col Watson!

When the holodeck on the _Enterprise _malfunctions, Watson and McKay are trapped in a whacky scenario where all the baddies that they've faced rule over the ship, as well as some new guests.


	7. Special Episode 1

Note: SURRPRISE! Special episode alert!

Special Episode 1= Siler's Dream

_**SGC**_

_**Between Chain of Command, part 2 and The Incredible Adventures Of Dr McKay And Col Watson!**_

Watson, Sel'ric, Walter, the Murphy twins and Col Reynolds sat around a table in the commissionary. Sel'ric and Reynolds were engaged in an arm wrestling, watched by the others. Walter was the referee.

Reynolds' hand inched slowly closer to the table, watched by the others. A loud thud and the game were won by Sel'ric.

"Sel'ric remains undefeated." Walter said, noting the game's results on a slip of paper.

"I'll have a go." Mike Murphy said as he moved to sit opposite Sel'ric. The two clasp hands and Walter said "begin."

The wrestling was intense. Mike's muscles were bulging and was beginning to break into a sweat. Mike's hand slammed against the table.

"Sel'ric remains undefeated." Walter said again.

Just then, Siler came through. He swathe gathering and approached it.

"Hi guys, what's going on?"

"Wrestling match. Sel'ric remains the victor of 25 consecutive matches." Walter said, reading from the slip of paper.

"He beat me first." Watson said as he stood up to take his empty tray away.

"I'm game." Siler said as he sat opposite the Jaffa that weighed twice as heavy as the gate technician.

They clasp hands and the match began.

Sel'ric's muscles started to bulge as he struggled to keep the battle in the middle of the table. Siler started to sweat as Sel'ric's hand moved closer to the table.

"Now I have seen EVERYTHING!" Watson cried as the wrestling match came to the end, with Siler the winner. He got up and left, not even fazed by the stares from his friends.

The crowd slowly dispersed, amazed by the spectacle. Walter hurried to the gate room to tell the off-world teams and bases about the match. Watson went to get his eyes tested, and Siler entered a storage room. inside the storage room, he grabbed a mop with two buckets at either end, filled with cleaning products, and started to lift the heavy buckets.

A klaxon sounded, and Siler left for the gate room.

The Iris was half closed, sparks flew from the superconductors as the gate system crashed.

"We need to close the Iris manually!" Walter shouted over the alarms.

"I'll save the day!" Siler said and entered the gate room. He walked up to the Irisand grasped either side of it, and started to slide it shut. he succeeded and the crowd that had gathered to watch cheered, shouting "Siler! Siler! Siler!"

…Siler…

Siler!

SILER!

"Wha… what's going on?" Siler asked, lifting his head from the pillow that was his breakfast.

"You fell asleep." Walter said.

Oh… and I was having the most wonderful dream aswell…" Siler sighed. Someday, he will be the hero and everyone would praise him, but not today.

Watson entered the commissionary and walked over to McKay.

"Hey McKay?"

"What?"

"I need your help to configure the holodeck so I can run minecraft on it."

"Sure, sure, whatever."

"Great! Meet me in holodeck one in one hour." Watson said as he strolled out of the commissionary.

Siler watched the exchange. _Great, they get to go on another adventure, while I'm just the technician they need to fix whatever they break, and that happens at least once a week…_ he thought. but he had this gut feeling, that he was going to be the hero, and it was going to be soon.


	8. Episode 7

Note: this is oh so short because I want to get season one out of the way. There WILL be a season two, but I won't say anything about that... yet. Also, thanks to Major Simi for reviewing, as well as andriabow and ghoti70 for adding this story as an alert. Remember, ideas and reviews are always welcome. Competition time! In this chapter, there are several references to different TV shows and games. The first person to guess all of the references, they get an achievement! Good luck!

_**USS Enterprise**_

Watson and McKay stood in one of the holodecks on Earth's latest toy. The ship was in orbit, docked at the ISS to upgrade their engines and hull for hyperspace travel, while the subspace drive was being dismantled and analyzed for potential uses in the future. McKay was busy swapping around isolinear chips.

"Have you got the programme running yet?" Watson said as he glanced over at one of the walls. McKay stood up, several isolinear chips held in his mouth.

"You're just mad that I got transferred, aren't you?" he replied, as he inserted the chips into various slots.

"Yes, yes I am. Why didn't you object?"

"Because, if you don't remember, when we first met, I was rather hoping that I was going to join SG-2, but _nooooo_, I got assigned to your crummy backwater team!"

"You take that back!"

"Never!"

Watson and McKay charged at each other, before the landscape changed to that of the SGC.

"Gentlemen, is there a problem?" asked an all-too-familiar voice.

McKay and Watson spun round and said together "no!", before their faces changed to those of shock. General Hammond was standing in front of them, in his office, smiling at them.

"There is now." He said and brought his hands out from behind his back to reveal the shotgun he was holding.

Whatisname Presents

Stargate Legacy

Season 1

Episode 7=The Incredible Adventures Of Dr McKay And Col Watson!

Watson ducked as Hammond pulled the trigger. Two lemons shot out. McKay screamed and ducked as the lemons impacted the wall and splattered themselves all over the wall. Watson grabbed McKay by the collar and yanked him through the door out into the corridor. They found themselves back in the _Enterprise's _holodeck. Shaken by what they had seen, they ran for the door. They burst through it, and turned right in the corridor.

They ran straight into an Unas, and it hurled them back across the corridor into an open room. The doors closed, cutting out all light, except for three red lines from three robotic eyes.

"Hello."

"I see you."

"Target acquired."

"RUN!" McKay yelled as the turrets fired bullets at them.

They ran into a corridor and ran through it towards the holodeck.

"I think that the holodeck database has become corrupted."

"No kidding." Watson retorted.

"Because of all the games and TV shows people want to play on the holodeck, the files must have become corrupted and created this." McKay said, waving his hand in the direction of a door. The said door opened to reveal...

"Huh, nothing." Watson said as he looked around the turbolift.

They entered and it took them straight for the bridge. The doors opened and Captain James Kirk was sitting in the captain's chair.

"Captain Kirk?" McKay exclaimed.

"I'm actually the Virtual Intelligence of the _Enterprise's_ computer. The person you see is merely an image I am using to represent myself." Kirk said.

"Wow... that's complicated..." Watson said.

"I bet that this is the computer's way of dealing with the corruption." McKay pondered.

"That's right. There are others dealing with the problem. If we find them, we may stand a chance at destroying the root of the corruption."

"You sound alot like Spock." Watson said. Kirk's image changed to Spock's.

"Never mind." Watson sighed as the trio entered the turbolift.

They journeyed down to deck 32, where they encountered a guy in an orange and black suit firing bullets at a bunch of soldiers wearing gas masks with the eyepieces glowing in either red, orange or blue.

"Hey, it's Gordon Freeman!" Watson cried as Freeman gunned down another of the soldiers.

Gordon said nothing.

"I think he's ignoring you." McKay said.

"No, it's because in the game series, he can't speak." Watson replied, as Gordon nodded in agreement.

"This is another of the VI representatives." Spock said.

"How many are there?" McKay asked.

Gordon held up three fingers.

"Right. Now what?" Watson asked.

"We go find the third VI representative." Spock said.

"This has got to be a dream." Watson said as they walked deep into the bowels of the corrupted programme.

They soon came up to the hydroponics bay, a lush area filled with small 7-foot tall trees. Looking around, they saw no signs of movement.

"They have left." Spock said.

"Figured." Watson said.

As they left, Watson glanced over his shoulder. He thought he saw something small and blue trotting about, but soon acknowledged that it must be a tribble and left.

They moved deeper into the ship, and came across a figure, clad in some sort of armour, with lights and a breathing apparatus on the helmet. The figure turned around to look at them, before removing his helmet.

"Hey! You're-"

"The third VI representation." The figure said, interrupting Watson.

"No, you're the Lone Wanderer, of-"

"Yes, yes. The root of the corruption is in the representation of the ship's engineering section." The Lone Wanderer said.

"We must proceed quickly." Spock said.

They all started walking in the direction of the engineering core, when Watson saw something pink dart across the corridor. Guessing it was some sort of insect, he continued walking.

They entered the main engineering section, heading straight for the warp core.

When the doors opened for them, they found the warp core, surrounded by Borg. Freeman and the Lone wanderer opened fire with their respective weapons. Spock walked forwards and engaged a Borg drone and disabled it. Watson and McKay spotted a console, which had just started bleeping. They strode over to it, and saw these words:

_Do not trust them. Emergency switch on holodeck. Will shut down programme._

Spock, Gordon Freeman and the Lone wanderer turned around to see that Watson and McKay had disappeared.

They ran down a corridor, running past doors, which were opening to reveal some sort of life form, each one decked out in different colours. They continued running, until they reached the holodeck.

On the wall at the far end, was a large lever, with large red words above it saying:

_Emergency shutdown switch and cupcake generator_

Watson just stared at the sign, when the door opened behind them.

"Found you!"

"There you are."

Pull that lever!" McKay said as bullets started to ping off the holodeck walls. Watson grabbed a lever, and heard something. He turned around to see a rainbow fading, and a bunch of turrets lay deactivated on the ground.

Watson pulled the lever down and the holodeck walls rippled. The lever disappeared, the door jumped to the right hand side wall, and a tray of cupcakes appeared in the centre.

"Great! I'm starving." McKay said as he tucked into the cupcakes, passing a few to Watson.

"Mmmm, these are good!" he commented as the doors opened, and Siler, several medics and General O'Neill came through.

"Oh look, you're all alive. That's just peachy." O'Neill said.

"Thanks for getting us out, sir." Watson said.

"I can't take the credit for this one. Siler is the hero today." O'Neill said, gesturing to Siler with his hand.

"Thanks Siler. Man, these are _really_ good!" McKay said with his mouth full of the treats.

"I didn't make those..." Siler said, staring at the cupcakes.

After the cupcakes had been shared around, everyone left the holodeck. As Watson was leaving, he saw a note on the tray. Picking it up, it said:

_3, 25, 11, 7, 36, 23_

_17/10/11_

Watson was baffled by the note and decided to take it with him, he put the note in his trouser pocket. As he left the threshold of the holodeck, the note disappeared.

_**Several days later...**_

_**USS Enterprise**_

Watson was playing Minecraft on holodeck two. He flew upwards, determined to complete the project he was working on. Watson was on creative mode, attempting to build the _USS Deadalus_ with different blocks. He was just adding the frame when he saw something moving on the ground. Upon closer inspection, the something had disappeared, leaving behind a tray of cupcakes and the same note again, but Watson ignored the note as he sat on his project, munching away.

_**SGC**_

McKay was sitting in his lab, panic covering every inch of skin on his face. Today was the day he asked Jennifer Keller to marry him. He clutched the ring in his pocket as Jennifer entered.

"Hi Rodney." She said, taking a seat opposite him across the table.

"Uh... hi." He replied.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just..., Jennifer," he took her hands into his, "will you mar... will you marry... will you-"

"Oh spit it out already!" Ronan said from the other side of the wall.

McKay glared at the wall, before saying: "will you marry me?"

_**USS Enterprise, several hours later...**_

"-and?" Watson asked eager to hear the rest of the story.

"Well, she said, well... she didn't say no..."

"Did she say yes or not?" Watson asked irritably, placing the final block to the framework of his project.

"She said yes." McKay said, still in shock from asking Jennifer.

"Good for you." Watson said.

"Thanks." McKay replied and started eating a cupcake.

"Where did you get those cupcakes?"

"Found them right here." He said, pointing to the tray.

They ate the cupcakes, and a note at the bottom read as:

_3, 25, 11, 7, 36, 23_

_17/10/11_

"Now I'm starting to freak out!" Watson exclaimed, staring at the note.

"SGC, this is McKay."

"_Here Dr McKay._" Walter replied over the radio.

"Check the Stellar Charts for a planet with these gate co-ordinates: 3, 25, 11, 7, 36, and 23. See if SG-28 is due to visit it within the next two years."

"_...SG-28 is scheduled to visit P4G-659 at those co-ordinates on the 17/10/2011._"

"It's a sign!" Watson cried.

"_McKay, Landry here._" General Landry said over the radio.

"General, I recommend that we postpone the mission for my team to go to P4G-659, because we have received a note with that planet's gate address and the date of our mission."

"…_alright. This sounds fishy and I'll look into it. In the meantime, P4G-659 will be locked out of the dialling computer._" Landry said.

"Thanks, McKay out."

"So… want to help me design the port 302 bay?" Watson asked.

"Sure, why not." McKay replied. They descended down towards the half built frame of the port 302 bay.

Next Time

Episode 8= Guardian

A guardian of a planet starts to destroy the village it's supposed to protect. SG-28 attempt to "calm" the beast, and end up fighting it.

Dude, mysterious secrets! You'll have to wait until another season to find out!


	9. Episode 8

Note: Episode Eight is here! Only two more episodes to go! Also, Ten Reviews! Thanks to Major Simi for reviewing. I apologise for the last episode, but there will be some changes made in season 2, so hang in there.

_**H6R-5D3**_

Night fell over the village nestled in between the hills. Lights in the houses went out, and the inn was preparing to close early, as the landlord was hurling drunkards out by their ear. Soon, nothing was stirring. Then a large shadow rose up from the village square. It strode through the village, around the same height as the inn. It walked down a street, before smashing its fist into the side of a house. Screams pierced the night sky as the monster continued to destroy the house, before leaving the village.

The next day, the Stargate that rested on top of a cliff that overlooked the town activated and SG-28 stepped through.

"Gee, this looks peaceful." Sina commented as she bent down to pick up a flower.

"I have spotted the village, Col Watson." Sel'ric said from the edge of the cliff.

"I can see the damage from here, this does not look good." Watson said as the team made their way down towards the village.

They walked through the town, glancing around to locate the inn. They past several demolished houses, and McKay and Sina felt guilty at the families struggling to rebuild their homes. Some of the demolished houses were almost rebuilt, but the families were still looking sad.

They approached the inn, and they entered.

"Hello? Is the proprietor inn?" Watson asked sniggering at the pun he had made.

"Oh very funny. I've met your kind before." A plump woman said as she entered the room. "What can I get ya SG folk?"

"We're here to deal with your monster problem." Watson said.

Whatisname Presents

Stargate Legacy

Season 1

Episode 8=Guardian

"Ah, about that damn business. I can put ya up for a coupla nights."

"Thanks miss..."

"Beatrice the name's. You'd best be ready for tonight." Beatrice said, pointing to a flight of stairs.

Watson and McKay took a room, while Sina and Sel'ric took separate rooms. After they had settled in, they all met in Watson and McKay's room.

"Right, first order of business. McKay, Sina, go scout out the areas that have been attacked within the last week. Try to shed some light on what did this. Sel'ric, go check out the local archives and try to find any information. I'll go ask around the village for any news or sightings. Move out." Watson commanded as his team went off on their various tasks.

In the library...

Sel'ric started to check the bookshelves of the village library. He scanned the book covers until he found the right book, only for it to be the wrong one and put back on the shelf. He didn't notice a small group of teenage girls watching him and giggling.

Around town...

"Nothing here..." Sina said as she climbed over the rubble of the most recently destroyed house.

"And you say that you're wife is missing?" McKay asked as he wrote down everything the man said. He nodded, tears welling in his eyes. Sina approached and consoled the man.

Somewhere else around town...

Watson sat in the house of Granny Fidget. She came in, carrying a tray with cups of tea and scones.

"Here you are, you get that down yer pipe. All that peacekeeping and do-goodiness you do must have worn you out." She said as Watson took the teacup and a scone.

"Thanks. You said that you had some information on the monster." He asked.

"Why yes I do. It's an old folk tale from when my great granny was a young un. A long time ago, evil swept the land. It came from the sky, the ring and from within the small village itself. The evil wanted to destroy and take over all that the village was, until the Guardian arrived. He put an end to the fire in the sky and to the evil from the ring. And he has guarded this place for a very long time, until, last cycle it began to attack the village, destroying homes and shops. Nobody was hurt. One minute they're in their bed, nest they're laying on the ground in front of their homes, flat as pancakes. Then it started taking people."

"When did it start taking people?" Watson asked.

"About several moons ago, I think."

"Thank you for the tea and scones. You have been a great help." Watson said as he stood up. He noticed that it had gone dark.

"You best be heading back now, it ain't safe to wander the streets at night." Granny Fidget said.

"Guys, meet me back at the inn, I've shed some light on this monster."

"Gugh, way to go and wake me up." McKay complained.

Watson sighed as he walked down the street towards the inn. A deafening crash from behind him made Watson to look around. Something black swiped him from the pavement and through a window of a house. The monster continued its rampage, destroying its intended target, before leaving.

Watson picked himself out of the house and gaped. Granny Fidget's house was destroyed, nothing was standing. Watson moved over to the wreckage and looked around. There was no sign of granny Fidget.

Later at the inn, Beatrice was placing soup in front of Watson as his team gathered round.

"Did you see it?" Sina asked.

"All I know is that it's black and strong." He replied as he ate some soup.

"Great, what did you learn?" McKay asked.

"The monster is the village's Guardian. It protected them from the Goa'uld when they came, possibly the same with the Ori."

"But now the Guardian is destroying homes and taking people." Sel'ric said.

"That's right, but we need to find out where the thing is hiding."

They all went to bed and continued their research the next day.

Night was approaching as SG-28 went on patrol, each taking a separate portion of the village.

McKay was whistling when he heard something rattle. He approached an iron bucket, P90 raised when a cat jumped out.

He sighed before glaring at the cat and moving on. He thought he heard transport rings activate in the direction of the village square, before the ground trembled slightly. The Guardian walked straight through a house, and McKay screamed.

The thing was 20 feet tall, pure black with menacing red eyes and long arms leading to a three clawed hand at each end. It turned around to stare at McKay. He boldly raised his P90 and fired. The bullets disappeared, not even harming the Guardian. It reached out a hand towards McKay.

Watson ran round the corner to find that McKay was gone, except his P90 which lay on the ground, several spent bullets scattered around. Sel'ric and Sine appeared on the other end of the street.

They all walked over to McKay's discarded weapon.

"He fought valiantly, Col Watson." Sel'ric said.

"He may have wounded it, but I don't see any blood." Sina added as she looked around.

"Search the town for the Guardian or McKay, I'm going to break the news to the guys back home." Watson ordered, as he walked back towards the gate, mentally distraught for losing another friend under his care.

_**SGC**_

"Right, we'll send SG-1 and 2 as backup." Landry said as he slowly digested the report that Watson gave him via the MALP and the look of betrayal on his face.

"_Thanks that would be a help. SG-28 out._" Watson said as the gate decided to shut down.

"You don't think that McKay is dead, do you sir?" Walter asked Landry.

"No, I think that something weird is going on here. How long until SG-1 and 2 are mobilized?"

"About an hour, sir."

_**H6R-5D3**_

Watson met with Sina and Sel'ric at the inn. "Anything?" he asked.

"We found no trace of the Guardian, Col Watson." Sel'ric reported.

"Right, it's time to do this Professor Layton style." Watson said as he began to pace the room.

"These are what we know: the Guardian is the creature that protected the village from the Goa'uld, and has now gone on a rampage, why?"

"Because... oh! Because it isn't really the Guardian!" Sina exclaimed.

"Right. Whatever it is, it might be a plot by someone determined to find something in the village, but it appears and disappears in the village square..."

"This means that the Guardian is either controlled by someone in the village or is used as a cover for something else. Either way, the monster is controlled by someone within the village."

"Wow... that's the most words you have ever said in a span of twenty minutes!" Watson cried as Sina snickered. Sel'ric raised an eyebrow.

Sina's eyes glowed, before her symbiote, Motac, spoke, "I have figured out a way to expose the creature."

"Great work Motac, what do you have in mind?" Watson asked.

_**Later, in the dead of night...**_

Everyone was in position. SG-1 and 2 were briefed of Motac's plan as soon as they came through the gate. The teams were out on patrol, except Watson, who was waiting in a puddle jumper. The Guardian suddenly rose out of the village square, its black form striking fear in everyone who stared at it. Watson activated the puddle jumper and soared overhead.

The guardian moved down a street, before coloured smoke started to engulf the Guardian. Gunfire could be heard, and Mitchell yelled over the radio: "_bullets don't harm it!_"

The Guardian began to move down another street, before it set off another smoke grenade. It soon began to panic and did a funny sort of run towards the square. It disappeared from view and Teyla shouted over the radio: "_it transformed into a human!_"

There was a massive EM surge similar to that of transport rings when they activate. Watson traced the signal, and smiled. _This mystery is solved _he thought.

Soon, the local townspeople, SG-1, 2 and 28, as well as several farmers from fields that were beyond the hills were gathered in the town square.

"Are we all here?" Watson called out. "Good, we'll begin. We were called here to stop this monster from destroying the town, and I do believe it's something more sinister that a wild animal, someone was responsible for this, because one of the townspeople here IS the monster!"

There was a collective gasp from the crowd. "I now know who is responsible, thanks to these." Watson explained as he waved to Daniel. He walked over to an old oak tree and began to peel the bark off it. The crowd started to murmur. "What's that tree got ta do with dis monster?" one of the farmers yelled. The bark was peeled away to show several buttons and columns of crystals.

"The thing beneath the square is transport rings, which the monster uses to escape. The signal has been traced to a small underground structure, where the Guardian of this planet used to live. Now, someone's used the Guardian myth to try and scare the villagers off the land, for the only reason is that there's something of great importance benea-"

"Well done, bravo." A man said as he slowly clapped and walked into the centre of the square. "You've figured out my special means of transportation, but the rest of your theory is wrong."

"Wha-what?" Watson stammered.

"Wrong. As in, flawed. The transport rings lead to that cavern, but the Guardian still exists. You see, there is nothing beneath this village, nothing at all. The reason I destroyed the houses and took people is to get you here."

"Us? Why us?" Vala asked.

"You see, I am a Guardian, one of the five that guard the Garden of Eden, a living paradise created by the beings known as the Ancients. It was pure bliss, until they decided to seal it off from their enemies, and in doing so, placed five of the worst criminals of their time as Guardians as our punishment. We were to remain in the Garden forever... but paradise can get boring very quickly after a few million years, so I left. No, the seal is not broken. You can dial out, but not in, and to dial in you need the key."

"The key for what, exactly?" Sheppard asked.

"The key of the Garden of Eden. It gives the co-ordinates to dial it, and you're going to tell me where it is!" the Guardian shouted at the SG teams.

"Why?" Ronan asked.

"We don't have the key, we didn't even know that this Garden of Eden exists." Daniel explained.

"You don't have the key?"

"We do not." Sel'ric said.

"After months of trying to get you here, to find out that you don't have the key... GAAARRRRGGGHHHH!" the Guardian transformed into is 20 foot tall alter ego. It began to rampage as the villagers fled. Sheppard and Watson ran for the puddle jumper as the inn was levelled.

They ran inside the puddle jumper, closed the ramp and took off with Sheppard piloting and Watson prepping a rocket launcher. The puddle jumper flew over the Guardian and fired several yellow projectiles that honed in on the Guardian. The drones impacted the Guardian, causing it to focus attention on the puddle jumper. The ramp lowered and Watson lifted the rocket launcher and took aim. The Guardian made a swipe at the puddle jumper, causing it to swerve. Watson lost his footing and fell backwards. The puddle jumper turned around for another pass as several more drones were fired. They met their target and exploded. The Guardian was now severely angry and started to run at them.

"We're out of drones!" Sheppard cried as the Guardian made another swipe at them.

"Head for the gate, I've got an idea!" Watson replied and started to punch the symbols on the onboard DHD. The Stargate activated and the puddle jumper went for the active wormhole. The Guardian followed them.

"BAIL!" Watson yelled at the top of his voice as he and Sheppard dived out of the jumper as it passed through the gate. The Guardian didn't see them on the ground and grabbed the gate and ripped it out of its pedestal. It used it like a hula hoop and passed it over itself, disappearing into the wormhole. The gate clattered to the ground as the Guardian's feet disappeared into the wormhole as the gate decided to shut down.

"Where did you send it?" Sheppard asked, out of breath.

"P3W-451." Watson replied.

"Phew…"

_**SGC**_

_**Three days later…**_

SG-1, 2 and 28 walked trough the Stargate at the SGC and proceeded to the showers. In the debriefing…

"-So we sent it to another planet." Sheppard said, finishing of the part where they dealt with the Guardian.

"Which planet did you send it to?" Landry asked.

"P3W-451." Watson said with a smile.

"And the gate?" Landry asked.

"Put it back in its original position, though it took some time to do it." Mitchell replied.

"Good work, dismissed."

The group left for their various tasks. Watson went to his on-site quarters and sat down on his bed. Picking up his DS from the bedside table, he started to play Professor Layton and the Curious Village.

Next Time

Episode 9=Approaching Thunder

When Col Telford is revealed to be a spy and an attack on Earth is discovered by the Tok'ra, the SGC prepares a counter-offensive with their allies.


	10. Episode 9

Note: I am so pleased with the amount of reviews and hits that I have received. Thanks to julio90 for making this as one of your favourites. Keep going guys; this is the penultimate episode of the season!

Previously on Stargate...

The Lucian Alliance attack the Icarus Base, forcing 80 people to dial the ninth chevron and escape to _Destiny_. Later, Dr Rush has a vision leading to the existence of a spy in the SGC.

A breeze wafted through the picturesque scene of mountains, situated behind a forest, which is behind a lake surrounded by grassy fields.

A Death Glider pursued by an F-302 darted across the sky as the battle of TY7-8U5 continued.

Every SG team was scattered across the field, battling against the Lucian Alliance. In the sky, Puddle Jumpers and 302s engaged against Death Gliders and Al'kesh.

Watson sat in the PANDA tank, spinning the barrel around and fired, taking out a small group of enemy soldiers.

Up in orbit, several Deadalus class ships as well as the _Enterprise_ were engaged with the Lucian Alliance main fleet. A Sovereign class Ha'tak vessel started to fizzle with energy as orange tendrils of light started to spread from the tips of the outstretched arms of the ship. The orange tendrils started to spread across the saucer section of the _Enterprise_, the shields starting to fail.

The _Antonov_, a Russian version of the X-304, caught the full blast of the weapon, devastating its port 302 bay. It span out of control and started to drift away.

Looking at the overall status of the battle, the SGC was losing, badly.

Whatisname presents

Stargate Legacy

Season 1

Episode 9= Approaching Thunder

_**SGC**_

_**20 days until the Battle of TY7-8U5**_

Landry and all the SG team leaders sat at the long table in the briefing room.

"All right, settle down. We have an important announcement to make." Landry ordered over the chaos of the team leaders talking about which planet was the weirdest, what was for lunch and who was going to die this time. The talking soon stopped, and Landry continued with the meeting.

"As some of you are well aware, Dr Jackson has gone on an important mission to locate Dr Rush, who is undercover on Earth right now. What you don't know is that Rush is trying to find information about a spy in the SGC, and we know who it is." Landry said.

"Who is it, sir?" Mike Murphy asked.

"Col Telford. Right now, I want all team members on base and on high alert, in case of an emergency situation. That is all." Landry walked out, as several team leaders gathered in a small huddle to discuss the news.

"That slimy, cheating, good-for-nothing... I am so going to kill him." Watson said to the small group.

"You and me both, Dave." Hailey replied.

"That's Watson, major." Watson said with a chuckle.

"Concentrate! If Telford was a spy, then there might be another in the SGC right now..." Lorne said, as the group began eyeing each other suspiciously. Walter coughed behind them, causing the group to turn round and glare at him.

"What?" Nick asked.

"Just delivered some news to Landry and it isn't good news." Walter got halfway saying his sentence when the intercom speakers crackled, before Landry himself spoke.

"_Attention all SG teams, we are now at DEFCON 4, repeat, we are now at DEFCON 4_._ All team leaders please reconvene back in the briefing room._" An alarm signalling the change to DEFCON 4 sounded, with the SG team leaders slowly returning to the briefing room.

"Ah, chief, you can join us for this one." Landry said as he entered the briefing room from his office.

Soon everyone required was present, and Landry nodded to Walter to present the news.

"We have confirmed that Col Telford was indeed a spy, and that Lucian Alliance operatives have been hiding out on Earth, with a ship. As soon as Dr Jackson's strike team went in, the ship had left. Right now, General O'Neill is working with Col Young from the _Destiny_ to prepare for an attack. Our orders are to prepare for a possible attack to distract us." Walter read from his clipboard.

As if it wanted to back up O'Neill's theory, the Stargate activated.

Walter, Landry, Watson, the Murphy twins and Mitchell ran down the staircase to the control room as the others watched from above. Guards started filling in with blast shields and several of them had TERs.

"Anything?" Landry asked. They all stared at the closed Iris.

"Receiving an IDC, it's the Tok'ra!" Walter exclaimed, everyone seemed to have held their breath, but now they continued breathing again. Landry nodded and the Iris started to open. Sina, followed by three armed Tok'ra guards entered the gate room.

"Didn't realise that you guys missed me so much." Sina said as the Stargate decided to shut down the wormhole.

"Some stuff has happened that has us on edge..." Watson said as he entered the gate room.

"So you know?" Sina asked, her face paling.

"Why didn't you tell us that there were Lucian Alliance ops on Earth?" Watson asked, his temper rising.

"There were LA ops here?" Sina asked, looking even more worried.

"Yes! Wait, what?" Mike said as he entered the gate room.

"Perhaps I should tell you in the briefing room." Sina said, following Watson and Mike into the control room and up the stairs.

Later, when all the SG team leaders were in the briefing room, for the third time, Sina began to explain.

"Three days ago, one of our operatives in the Alliance received some information regarding an attack. We thought it was a backup plan if the first attack on _Destiny_ failed. Ten hours ago, they sent more information, giving details on fleet numbers, troop deployments, the staging area they're using for the attack, and their destination. They're planning to attack Earth within two months."

There was a stony silence, before Landry asked "is there a specific date for this attack?"

"No, that's the problem. It could happen in ten minutes, or ten hours." Sina replied. A grim silence fell over the personnel at the table. Landry dismissed them all, and Sina left to return back to the new Tok'ra settlement.

"_Attention all personnel, we are now at DEFCON 3. I repeat, we are now at DEFCON 3._" Another alarm sounded to indicate the change.

In Earth orbit, the _USS George Hammond_ broke out of orbit and flew into a vertical line, entering hyperspace.

In Homeworld Command, people were rushing around, preparing for a double attack.

At the SGC, battle drills and foothold situations were run every 3 hours, guards pulled double shifts and the Self Destruct mechanism was fine tuned. Every weapon was checked, and double-checked.

_**SGC**_

_**18 days until the Battle of TY7-8U5**_

"Unscheduled off-world activation!" Walter exclaimed through the intercom as personnel started to grab weapons. In the gate room, guards filled in with blast shields and TERs, as Watson manned one of the mounted gun turrets at the base of the ramp. The other was manned by Mitchell.

Everyone's worst fear came true, as the Iris started to open, letting a battalion of Lucian Alliance soldiers through the gate. The guards, Watson and Mitchell opened fire, but no more soldiers came through. Soon, Ha'tak weapon fire started to rain through the event horizon. Only one blast was needed to destroy the control room, as well as killing everyone in both rooms.

"They wouldn't do that!" Watson said as he stood up, dusting himself off as the simulation ended. The Stargate never opened, there was no Ha'tak blast and there were no dead bodies.

"Yes they would." Landry said from the briefing room.

"We have to expect that they might do that." Mitchell said, as he helped a guard to stand up.

"I think that they're just going to destroy us from orbit. I mean, if they do that, then why take the SGC?" the guard asked.

"Harris, they would do that to distract us, to stop us from evacuating." Walter said from the control room. Siler entered the gate room with a dustpan and brush.

"Only a simulation, yet they still leave such a mess, for me to clean!" Siler grumbled as he began to sweep the floor.

"Sorry." Mitchell called to Siler as they left.

_**Peterson Air Field**_

_**17 days until the Battle of** **TY7-8U5**_

Mitchell sat in a captured Death Glider, fighting Sheppard, who was in a Puddle Jumper, in a simulated battle. Mitchell strafed to the right, as the Puddle Jumper came round to fire. Mitchell dodged the attack and dived straight down to the ground. Sheppard followed. Out of nowhere, several 302s came swooping out of the clouds and began to fire down at Mitchell. Swearing loudly, he swerved hard to the left to avoid the friendly fire.

"_Stand down! Those craft are engaged in a simulated battle!_" the flight control supervisor barked over the radio but it was too late. One of the 302s scored a hit, sending the Death Glider and Mitchell spiralling down to the ground.

_**SGC**_

"-He's lucky to be alive. I have NEVER seen such a dangerous thing! You didn't even think! You're all dismissed, PERMENANTLY!" Landry bellowed in his office, as several pilots slowly left his office, heading for the lift.

"Things are starting to get edgy now." Walter said to Siler in the control room, the General's voice had carried all the way down the stairs.

"Any word on the _Destiny_ front?" Watson asked the two as he entered.

"We know that they dialled to the ship, and that Col Young had contacted General O'Neill to report on the situation, but that was two days ago, they could all be dead now." Walter responded as Siler had a grim look on his face.

_**16 days until the Battle of TY7-8U5**_

The Stargate activated, causing a wave of panic to sweep the SGC.

"Unscheduled off-world activation! This is not a drill!" Walter called through the intercom as guards took their positions. Watson and Mitchell ran for the mounted turrets and pointed them at the Iris. The Murphy twins got ready to arm the Self Destruct.

"We're receiving an IDC... it's the Tok'ra!" Walter cried.

"All defence teams prepare for hostiles." Landry ordered from the control room. The sound of multiple rifles having their safeties disengaged echoed throughout level 28.

The Iris opened, to allow Sina with several Tok'ra and five crates to come through.

"All units stand down." Landry ordered.

"Don't you think you've gone over the top on this one?" Sina asked, as the Tok'ra personnel glanced round at the amount of guards and their weapons.

"No, anyway, why are you here?" Mitchell asked, walking out from behind his turret.

"We're to help you plan a pre-emptive strike."

_**Peterson Air Field**_

_**15 days until the Battle of TY7-8U5**_

Watson, Nick, Hailey, Reynolds, Mike and Lorne walked around the vehicles parked on the tarmac. These vehicles were a tank, a machine gun mounted vehicle, and a vehicle with a rocket launcher at the rear.

"Dude, we are gonna bring the rain..." Watson said as they gazed at the new weapons. The sizes of these fighting machines were designed so that they could fit through a Stargate.

"Dibs on the rocket launcher!" Nick said as he ran straight to it.

"No fair! Mother always said we have to share..." Mike grumbled.

"Well, mother isn't fighting bad guys halfway across the galaxy." Nick retorted. None of the group noticed Watson and Hailey slowly walking to the tank. The letters PANDA glistened in their black paint. The SGC insignia was next to it on either side.

"I'm calling mother cause you won't share!" Mike said angrily.

"Not if I call her first!" Nick replied just as angrily.

BOOM! Everyone turned round to stare at the PANDA tank and it's smoking barrel.

"I like this thing!" Watson said, slightly deaf from the blast. Hailey staggered out.

"What?" she asked, also slightly deaf.

"What did you say?"

"What!"

"WHAT?"

"Guys! Stop with the shouting!" Lorne said.

"What?" Watson and Hailey shouted together.

_**Dakara**_

_**14 days until the Battle of TY7-8U5**_

Bra'tac, the leader of the Jaffa Nation, sighed. SG-4 sat opposite him in his office. They had come through the Chappa'ai asking for help in an upcoming battle. It is true that the galaxy holds the SGC as heroes, and the Jaffa owe them a great deal, but still. This battle may cost many lives, and their numbers have been severely diminished thanks to the crusade of the Ori corrupted with Origin.

"I will need to discuss this with the planetary leaders." Bra'tac said, sadness filling him that he was unable to help his friends at the moment.

"Thanks." The leader of SG-4 replied as they turned to the door and left.

_**SGC**_

Mitchell lay on his bed in the infirmary, bored out of his skull. His head was wrapped in bandages, his right arm and left leg in casts, and all he had to eat was some kind of paste that tasted worse than MREs.

"Guess what I've got for you." Vala said as she decloaked right next to him.

"Gah! Vala, dammit! Don't do that." Mitchell exclaimed, trying to get comfortable again. "Wait, is that, an O'Neill Deal?"

"It sure is, just for you!" Vala replied, handing Mitchell the tray of food.

"Hey! What about us?" Watson yelled from his bed, Hailey next to him.

"What do you mean?" Vala retorted.

"What? You'll have to speak up!" Hailey shouted.

"Training accident, they've got temporary tinnitus. Can't hear a thing, can you?" Mitchell explained to Vala before turning to face Watson.

"I always thought Watson was such a dork." Vala said, taking advantage of Watson's deafness.

"I can lip read you know!" Watson shouted at Vala. She cloaked and disappeared.

_**13 days until the Battle of TY7-8U5**_

Landry sat at the head of the table in the briefing room, the leaders of all the SG teams save Watson, Hailey and Mitchell were there. McKay and Daniel were temporarily raised to team leaders. Representatives of the Tok'ra, the Jaffa and Ori were also present.

"All right. We've worked round the clock to come up with a winning strategy, and the best approach we can see is to launch a direct attack against the Alliance." Landry said to the rest of the table.

"Isn't that just shouting charge and running at them blindly?" Sheppard asked.

"Yes and no. You see, this battle will be fought on three fronts. First front: a ground attack through the Stargate with every SG team participating. Puddle Jumpers will travel through the gate as well as the heavy ordinance vehicles. Second front: all of our ships except the _Galileo_ and the _Odyssey_ will launch a direct attack on the ships in orbit. The third front: a sneak attack from within their base by the Tok'ra. Since we can't use the Sodan cloaking devices due to the radiation, we're giving our entire stock to the Tok'ra. They can use them to infiltrate the ships before the battle on the surface and detonate several mark III Naquadah Generators there." Landry finished the first part of the explanation. Sina continued.

"The Tok'ra has developed a new type of ship for this battle: the Merlin class interceptor. Designed primarily for speed and quick combat, it will come in handy to distract the ships in orbit while the main fleet attacks. We will be also using one of our Naquadah generators on loan from the SGC for this attack as well. We will provide weapons as the battle approaches, and medical aid during the battle, but the main force of the Tok'ra will be on their ships and base." Sina explained before Tomin started his side of the battle.

"The Ori council has agreed to send three ships to the battle, as well as upgrade all the Tok'ra weapons systems to fire Ori weapons. Our ships will form the bulk of the attack on the enemy ships and we will also provide air support for the ground front. If the orbital front is over before the ground front, we will land our ships and attack with our ground troops." Tomin explained.

"But what about the Jaffa?" Reynolds asked before turning to the Jaffa representative. "You can't just sit this one out!"

"We would like to help, but we don't have the manpower nor the resources available to help in the attack. We apologise for this setback." The Jaffa representative said, bowing his head.

"Then it's settled. The pre-emptive strike will take place in 12 days time. We shall start training exercises immediately. Everyone dismissed."

Everyone in the briefing left, while in the control room, Siler and Walter gazed out into the gate room.

"I'm not sure that any of us are going to survive the attack when it comes." Siler said glumly.

"Yeah, it could happen right now." Walter sighed.

_**Shin'akta System**_

_**15 light years from Douk'ra Station**_

Several Lucian Alliance Al'kesh moved slowly through the system, taking care to avoid small asteroids in their path. The asteroids started to thicken as the small convoy went deeper into the asteroid field.

Several purple beams of light arched from an asteroid, revealing it to be a ship. Several other alien ships appeared and started to fire on the Alliance convoy. One of the ships managed to escape, while the alien ships started to leave. But before they entered hyperspace, several small craft left one of the ships and they went into the asteroid fields, lying in wait for their prey.

To Be Continued…


	11. Episode 10

Note: this is it... the final episode... I just got to say three things. First, the episodes are longer, which leads to secondly, uploading may be difficult, but I won't fail you guys! And finally, I just want to say a huge thank you to mwbib, simba, Kikassou, Major Simi, fan of fiction, dpdp, dp, AlanW, julio90, SkywalkerT-65, StargateFFWriter, meowx2, ghoti70, StoryPen, Andriabow and sh777 for reviewing, putting this story as an alert, or just saying that it's one of your faves. I'm so happy… (Sniff). So, enjoy the final episode of Stargate Legacy Season 1!

Previously on Stargate…

The Lucian Alliance prepares an attack on Earth, while the SGC and its allies form a pre-emptive strike.

_**SGC**_

_**11 days until the Battle of TY7-8U5**_

Watson gazed out at the Stargate as it was moved up and out of the gate room and up the shaft that ran the length of the base, and parts of the mountain. Several helicopters hovered, with cables attached to the gate. When it was clear, the copters took off in the direction of Peterson Air Field.

Watson sighed. Grabbing his rucksack and swung it onto his back, he left the control room. He walked down the corridor on level 28, meeting up with McKay at the lift.

"You okay?" McKay asked, getting concerned about the look on Watson's face.

"Yeah, I'm fine... c'mon, we'll miss our ride." Watson replied as he patted McKay on the back. "When's the wedding?" Watson asked, remembering the important engagement of Rodney McKay and Jennifer Keller.

"Five days, we want to get it out of the way in case if we don't…" McKay trailed off, looking down at the bottom of the lift as they entered.

"Don't worry, we'll all come back alive, I promise." Watson said, reassuring McKay. How wrong he was.

Whatisname Presents

Stargate Legacy

Season 1

Episode 10= The Thunder Builds Up

_**Peterson Air Field**_

_**10 days until the Battle of TY7-8U5**_

Walter and Siler were busy fixing up the temporary dialling station for the Stargate. Siler sighed and took a sip of coffee from a plastic cup, before spitting it out.

"Bleach! It's gone cold." Siler grumbled as Walter slowly plugged a cable into a laptop. Everything was set, and Siler left in search of fresh coffee.

Watson, Reynolds, Sheppard and the new leader of SG-5, Major Hansan, were playing poker. Today would have been the weekly SGC poker night, and they were determined to play one last game.

Watson eyed the others, Reynolds stared at his cards, Hansan was sweating and was failing at pulling a convincing poker face, and Sheppard glared at Hansan.

"Good news!" Mike yelled as he burst into the tent, sending the table, Watson, Reynolds, Sheppard, Hansan, the pack of cards and $800 worth of chips all over the floor.

"Why in the name of Ra did you that?" Watson yelled back, as the others picked themselves out of the debris that was their poker game.

"We've received a message from _Destiny_, they're alright and they've beaten the Lucian Alliance who gained a foothold there. Only a few of the crew were killed, and they sent most of the enemy soldiers to live on a barren world." Mike said, before breathing again.

"Thank God for that..." Sheppard sighed.

"Well, at least they're ok; now all we have to do is defeat the LA in the upcoming battle and hope for the best." Hansan said, pulling a card out from his field jacket.

_**9 days until the Battle of TY7-8U5**_

President Hayes walked over to the group of tents that housed the SG teams. He strolled through the sea of tents, and approached a small hut used as a toilet. Walking past it, he arrived at a tent which had alot of typing inside.

Landry sat at his desk, looking glum. When the President entered, Landry stood up and his head hit the pole across the ceiling.

"Ah, sir. What can I do for you?" Landry asked.

"Just came to tell you that General O'Neill will be leading the orbital front. He will command the _Enterprise_ and will be its commanding officer for the foreseeable future." Hayes said, before adding "and I came to see how the teams are holding up."

"Not good, considering that this attack could be over before it begins." Landry replied, staring down at his laptop.

"I hear that there's a wedding coming up." Hayes said, before adding "I'd be happy to join the couple in Holy Matrimony."

"Didn't think it was something you would do, sir." Landry replied, a bemused look stretching across his face.

"My sister's a priest in Argentina, but that's beside the point. The thing is: I just want what could be their last morale boost to be a success. If I could join them in the battle, then I would, but the joint chiefs didn't like the idea."Hayes responded, looking out at the tents, where Nick Murphy was stumbling around with a beer in his hand.

"I can't imagine why..." Landry mused as they watched Nick stumble in a tent, and get chased out by Watson pelting him with empty coke cans.

_**USS Enterprise**_

_**8 days until the Battle of TY7-8U5**_

General O'Neill sat in the briefing room on the ship, waiting for his senior staff to enter. The doors opened, as Data, Col Davis, Dr Zelenka, Dr Beckett, as well as several other people he didn't know straight away.

"General O'Neill, I am Colonel Data." Data said, offering his hand in a handshake, which O'Neill accepted.

"I remember you all too well, General." Davis said.

"Indeed, good to see you, Major." O'Neill nodded.

"Actually, it's Colonel now, sir." Davis corrected him. O'Neill raised an eyebrow. "I'm your first officer, sir." Davis added, taking a seat on O'Neill's right.

"I am Radek Zelenka, Chief Engineer." Zelenka said, also offering his hand to the general, which he shook aswell.

"Dr Beckett, sir. Chief Medical Officer, sir." Beckett said in his Scottish accent.

"I am Major Samuel Johnson, Chief of Security and Tactical Officer." A sandy haired man said.

"Captain Alexis, Helmsman." A woman with brown hair said.

"Now that we're all acquainted, what's the status of the hyperdrive?"

"The hyperdrive is functioning at 97.53% of its maximum speed, in compliance with safety regulations." Data responded.

"English please?"

"I was not aware that I was not speaking English, yet my subprocessors-" Data began but O'Neill cut across him.

"For crying out… look, can you say it in _simple_ terms, please?" by this point, the other officers at the table were silently laughing.

"It is working." Data said simply, a curious look on his face.

"All right, everyone be ready to ship out at 1600 tomorrow. We are to leave early to meet up with the rest of the orbital front fleet."

"But sir, I was to attend Rodney's wedding…" Zelenka went to say but O'Neill beat him to it.

"When we get to the rendezvous point, you can use the onboard Stargate to go to the wedding." O'Neill replied, patting Zelenka on the back. The engineer replied with a nod, before leaving.

_**Shin'akta System**_

_**7 days until the Battle of TY7-8U5**_

Five Ha'taks moved slowly through the asteroid field, gliders and Al'kesh floated alongside the moving pyramids.

Several small craft came out of the field, and started to engage the Lucian Alliance fleet.

The five alien craft manoeuvred throughout the field, firing at the first Ha'tak it came across. Five red beams shot out from the craft and struck at the Ha'tak. The beams created a large hole in the pyramid and it exploded, sending a large chunk of its hexagonal weapons platform and part of the pyramid base into another Ha'tak, causing severe damage to that vessel. The other three fired at the craft, but they were too quick.

The small craft dared around the gliders attempting to shoot them sown but the nimble alien craft nimbly dodged the weapons fire.

They went straight for the third Ha'tak and destroyed that aswell. One of the remaining, undamaged Ha'taks fired and scored a lucky shot. One of the alien craft was enveloped in orange plasma, instantly destroying it.

The remaining four alien craft destroyed the remaining Ha'taks, and wiped out the gliders and Al'kesh, before blending in back into the asteroid field.

_**Peterson Air Field**_

_**6 days until the Battle of TY7-8U5**_

One of the runways had a large marquis set up, and further along was a makeshift stage, with a podium bearing the SGC logo. Rows of seats were lined out on the tarmac, with SGC personnel occupying them.

Behind the stage was the Stargate, adorned with flowers. Rodney stood on the stage, with Sheppard as his best man.

"They're late..." McKay muttered to Sheppard.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine." Sheppard replied, glancing at the Stargate.

As if on cue, it activated.

Guards snapped to attention as the stable connection was formed, and Zelenka stepped, or rather ran, through from the other side.

"Sorry... I'm late..." Zelenka wheezed as he jogged up to the stage, pulling out the rings.

"Now all we need is the bride..." Sheppard said, glancing around at the guests.

A Puddle Jumper soared above the stage, Stargate and guests, landing next to the marquis. The ramp was lowered, and Woolsey and Jennifer Keller walked out. Lorne turned to the small band assembled and they started to play.

(Recommendation: play any music associated with weddings in your country to feel the moment!)

Woolsey and Keller walked down the tarmac to the stage, where she climbed up and stood next to Rodney. The music continued quietly as President Hayes started the ceremony. After they repeated each of the vows, and said "I do", they kissed.

Music flared up as the band started to play the theme music for SG-1. The newlywed McKays walked to the Puddle Jumper, where Watson and Mike Murphy had finished fastening cans and a banner which said:

_Just Married_

As they were boarding their "chariot", the Stargate activated, as the guards immediately took up positions. Watson ran forward, pulling out his sidearm from his suit jacket.

Everybody's fear came true as a probe, similar to the ones Anubis used, came through. The guards fired at it, but its shields deflected the bullets. Swearing loudly, Walter ran for the gate operations tent and placed his palm on the scanner. Immediately, the Iris closed, causing the probe to turn on Walter and it fired. A blob of orange energy flew through the air and caught the gate technician right in the stomach, as he fell to the floor.

The screams started, as the probe began to fire at the guests, somehow avoiding them all. Vala ran forward, wielding the knife that was to be used to cut the cake, and attacked the probe, before it fired a dart at her. She disappeared in a bright white light, leaving only the knife behind.

"Vala!" Daniel and Mitchell yelled at the same time as Hailey and Watson appeared in the PANDA tank.

"Get down!" Watson yelled as he swung the barrel to face the probe."Eat this, you oversized tin can!" he yelled as the barrel exploded, sending its explosive payload straight at the probe. The probe exploded in a brilliant light, catching the stage on fire.

"HA! Epic FAIL!" he cried in victory as medics rushed over to Walter's body.

Jennifer McKay ran forward, and started to diagnose the injury. Everyone started to crowd around their favourite gate monitor.

"He'll be fine, but we need to get him to a hospital immediately." Jennifer McKay said to the gathered crowd. They all sighed in relief as Walter was carried out on a stretcher.

_**Douk'ra Station**_

_**4 days until the Battle of TY7-8U5**_

A large space station hung in space, several Ha'taks docked to it. They soon left, leaving the station abandoned, alone, in the most remote areas of space in the galaxy. The ships left the system in a bright purple flash, fearing that the unknown ships they had faced could be their end.

Lurking far in the darkest area of the station, something stirred. The thing started to gasp for air, trying hard to breathe, but the life support was offline, and the air slowly turning toxic. The thing managed to attach an oxygen mask, and decided to wait it out.

Sighing, the thing crawled out of its space to become a man, one of the special ops the Lucian Alliance used. Mad on Kazza, before being slowly deprived of it, they made the most ferocious warriors since Anubis' Kull Warriors.

The man left alone on the station was told that whoever came onboard would have Kazza, but they wouldn't share. This would infuriate the man, which it did. He just waited, for when somebody came to visit, and he didn't have long to wait...

_**Geryn**_

_**2 days until the Battle of TY7-8U5**_

Vala paced round the cell. She was bored, and the only time the guards had come near was to give food. It was very boring indeed.

She noticed something scratched on the wall. Peering closer, she saw the words "Watson wuz hear" engraved on the side of the cell. Shaking her head, she continued to pace the cell.

Meanwhile, in another part of the stronghold...

"Report!" Teraen demanded from his throne, swinging his goblet of wine around in the air. Some of it spilled across the floor.

"Uh... the probe captured someone, sire..." the nervous guard reported, fearing that the goblet would try to connect with his head.

"Was it him?" Teraen asked, a glint in his eye.

"Uh..." the guard replied, his knees shaking and his brain telling him to run away.

"WELL?"

"I-it wasn't C-col Watson, s-s-s-sire- ack!" the guard ducked as the goblet, wine and all, went flying across the room, missing the guard's head by inches. Teraen withdrew a long dagger of pure silver, before throwing it at the guard. It hit home, right in between the eyes. The unnamed guard fell to the floor, dead.

"God, I tire of this pitiful game..." Teraen muttered, slouching in his chair. "If only that wretched Omar hadn't banished my powers, I might have destroyed earth a long time ago..." he moaned, his eyes turning black briefly. Sighing, he looked at another report, one that he had written himself. The report had told Teraen that Earth knew of their doom, and were preparing a pre-emptive strike. How pitiful.

Looking at another report, this one told Teraen how he had made a deal with the devil himself, to strike against Earth, but at a price. Teraen would have a fleet of powerful motherships like the ones Anubis created for himself. All he had to do was to surrender his soul, which he did. Now, his soul is suppressed by the devil as it worked its magic.

_**Peterson Air Field**_

_**The Battle of TY7-8U5**_

Once again, Watson found himself standing, or rather sitting in a tank, amongst his fellow officers, peers and friends in another assault. Hailey was below, in charge of steering the large lump of steel and explosives. The Murphy twins got the AA rocket launcher with several other officers, while the armoured gun car was given to Lorne and Leybenz.

President Hayes walked over to the assembled group consisting of every military officer the US Air Force could throw together who knew of the Stargate. Everyone was nervous, but they had to do this. With their allies: the Tok'ra and the Ori standing with them, they could overcome almost anything. Almost.

"Now, I am well aware that you are all very nervous about going through to that planet, and some of you may not be coming back..." Hayes spoke as the words of a politician trying to reassure the soldiers wafted over their heads and into their ears.

"No kidding..." Watson muttered.

"But we will rise strong. We have overcome so many enemies, and made friends out of those we fought against. The Goa'uld have been vanquished, the Jaffa free. The Tok'ra live in peace and the Ori have embraced the truth. Now, we shall deliver the final blow to end this. Once and for all. Good luck, and God's speed." Hayes finished his speech, knowing that they needed it, and wishing he could slip a tactical vest on and grab an assault rifle to join them.

The Stargate started to dial. The first five chevrons were encoded without any problems, but when the sixth chevron was encoded, things started to go wrong.

First off, the Stargate on TY7-8U5 had an energy barrier which was activated. This barrier would vaporize any living tissue passing through it. Secondly, the troops on Earth didn't know about this, and third, the Alliance fleet was considerably larger than the Intel reported.

The Stargate finished dialling, with the unstable formation of a wormhole being expelled, before withdrawing into the rippling event horizon. The large group marched or drove into the event horizon, unaware of the danger on the other side.

_**TY7-8U5**_

The _Enterprise_, along with the rest of the fleet left hyperspace and slowly moved towards the ships in orbit over the planet.

"Gee, this could be a tough one..." O'Neil said as he gazed out at the view screen showing the enemy fleet.

"Sensors read 32 Ha'taks, 65 Al'kesh, over 800 gliders and 3 ships that match Anubis' personal mothership." Data reported from the Ops console in front of the view screen.

"Dang, this ain't good... what now?" O'Neill asked himself as the ships in orbit slowly grew larger.

"Sir, may I recommend a withdrawal?" Alexis suggested.

"Negative. The mission goes on. Order all ships to engage those Sovereign motherships. Bring shields online, arm phasers and torpedoes. Helm, take us around and fire on their flagship." O'Neill ordered as the red alert klaxons sounded.

The allied fleet moved around in space, their shields flaring up as the Alliance fleet opened fire with orange plasma bursts.

The battle had begun.

FIN

OC characters in Legacy were:

David Watson

Mike and Nick Murphy

Hansan

Leybenz

Teraen

Sel'ric

Sina

General Robinson

General Freeman

Captain Alexis

Samuel Johnson

Harris

Raymond Peters

All other characters are either canon, or used with express permission from the people they are based on.

Stargate, Stargate SG-1, Stargate Atlantis, Stargate Universe and all related articles belong to MGM Studios.

Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: The Original Series and all related articles belong to Paramount Studios.

I only own the story line, OC characters and OC places used.

Next Time

Season Two: The mystery deepens as old and new enemies prop up everywhere. From the epic battle on TY7-8U5, to the occupation of Bermuda Station, to the biggest lead on the Garden of Eden at the SGC's fingertips, but at a cost. Are they prepared to sacrifice one of their own for galactic peace? And what happens when one of their number goes missing offworld? Will the arrival of a long forgotten foe shed light on the mystery? Find out on the 14/02/2012...

Also look out for Stargate Bermuda, the tie-in to Legacy, out on 16/02/2012...


End file.
